Gift of Family
by Woodsballer
Summary: Sarah's daughter wants to go out into the world as a trainer, which her mother refuses to allow. Instead, she finds another way to use her abilities...one that could be the death of her. Shaiya Chronicles 2. Rated T for violence. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**The Gift of Family**

**A/N: Well, I'm coming out and going on with my next Shaiya story. This may be read with or without having read Bloodline, but I suggest you have at least read Cursed Blessing.**

**Also, as a side note, Mew-Man is currently penning a Mayto story. Go ahead and look him up if you get the chance.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Inner Turmoil**

Ella slipped through the wall and morphed back into a human. Sneaking in and out was so much easier with her powers. She didn't know how the other kids did it.

"Freeze, young lady."

Suddenly her body locked up, halting her movement. She pushed every way she could, but a thin blue barrier of light kept her frozen in place. But she didn't need to turn her head to sense her mother sitting lightly on the sofa. How had she not seen her?

"Care to explain to me why you're out so late…again?"

Ella didn't open her mouth. She had no doubt her mother wasn't taking control of it, but she didn't really feel like talking.

So Sarah talked instead. "Your principal called me today."

Ella's eyes flared momentarily. She wished so much that she could use Pokemon abilities in human form like her mother, but she wasn't old enough.

"What do you have to say about that?"

"I'm not cheating in school, mom," she shot back.

"I didn't say you were."

Ella fumed silently. Her mother always did that. Sometimes she just wanted punch her!

"They had a video, Ella."

She'd punch the principal too.

"I'm going to let you go. But you are going to sit and tell me what's going on."

The light around Ella faded and she finished taking the step and froze.

Her mother stood up and turned around. Her face was straight and stern.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to be me, mom?" she asked.

"A lot better than it was to be me, I'm sure," the woman answered. "You really don't know how good you've had it."

"Oh, yeah. All the "Everyone hated me" crap. I've heard it before."

"I'm trying to do what's best for you."

"And what is best for me?" Their voices were starting to rise in anger.

"A normal life. A normal school."

"I'm not normal, mom! Or haven't you figured that out yet?"

Sarah put a hand to the bridge of her nose. "I know you're special, Ella. But that is no excuse to be abusing your powers."

"Why not? You won't let me use them in any other way outside the house."

"Is that what this is about? You still won't forgive me for not letting you become a trainer? That was months ago, Ella."

"But I'm still feeling it. Why can't I do this? You did when you were young and from what I remember, you never regretted it."

"I know what kind of dangers are out there, Ella. I'm not going to let you go out there and risk ruining your life just so that you can prove something. I tried to do the same thing once and it almost got me killed!"

"Well that was your fault, wasn't it?"

Their voices began to change, shifting to varied forms of Pokespeach as they continued their heated argument. It was a weird habit they'd both formed.

An uneasy silence fell over the room at long last. Their eyes drilled into each other's, creating a heaviness in the air that became almost stifling.

"I'm out of here." Ella turned to leave.

"Oh no you aren't, young lady." She started to reach out with her mind.

But too late. In an instant, the girl morphed to an Abra and teleported away. Sarah did have to hand it to her daughter; she'd gotten extremely good with her morphing. Even better than she was.

Tired, Sarah flopped back down onto the sofa with a heavy sigh.

Light footfalls came down the stairs behind her. "Went that well, huh?"

Sarah gave a weak laugh as she rubbed her forehead. "I don't know what I'm going to do with her, Luke. I've tried to give her every outlet I can think of."

"Except for the one she wants."

Sarah shook her head. "I can't let her do that. But if I say no…she's just as likely to go off and do it anyway."

Luke laughed. "Like mother like daughter." He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her neck. "If I recall, your mother didn't really agree to you taking that pill of Oak's."

A smile lit Sarah's face. "So I didn't tell her."

"And then when she saw you all over the news?"

"She grounded me for a week," she said through a laugh that Luke shared with her.

"We have to do something, Sarah. Or God only knows what she'll do."

She patted his hand. "Let me think about it."

----------------

Ella came out in a burst of light in the middle of a field. Before her feet even touched the ground, she was back in her human form. The sights and sounds of night came to her senses. She didn't really know why her mom was so paranoid. Whenever she came home late it was just because she was walking. But she wouldn't hear anything of it. "Who knows what kind of things can happen that late?!" she'd always say.

That was something she'd hated about her mother. The woman was overprotective to a whole new level.

But out here, such things weren't important. There was a chill in the air that felt great as a Houndour.

Just as she was about to change, she spotted some other teens sneaking through the trees. They were obviously trying not to be seen as they ran with their upper bodies lowered, eyes constantly scanning the horizon.

Ella shifted into a Houndour and leapt behind a tree. Where could they be going in such a hurry and with so much caution? With nothing better to do, she gave chase.

They traveled for about fifteen minutes and stopped at what looked like just a big pile of rocks. Ella jumped behind some nearby bushes just within hearing range. The man in front of the group reached up and struck the rock with a fist. But it made a strange metallic sound. He waited a few seconds, then struck the rock three more times. Another pause, and he struck it once, then fast twice.

The rock shifted. But it wasn't actually rock. A teen pushed out a large cloth that had been cleverly colored and laid over a metal frame to look like rocks. Inside appeared a bright light and a commotion that sounded to be far off. The group quickly went inside and the cover was put back in place.

Ella was now very curious. What was so secretive to have such an extreme disguise? Her adventurous side took over.

She stood up to her full human height and walked up to the "rock" wall. She repeated exactly what the other boy had done in the same spot. After she had, the teen inside swept open the cloth and ushered her inside. This must not have been some kind of private party.

There definitely was a commotion. Inside the rock cloth, the space lengthened into a tunnel. She walked for a few minutes before coming into a large cavern. The place was packed. She recognized dozens of her classmates as well as some from her neighborhood. But what drew most of her attention was down in the middle of the place.

The entire cavern had a light slope, creating a sort of arena. In the center of the space, a big section of raised rock had been flattened. Now, four beings were there, two human and two Pokemon. It was clearly a Pokemon battle, so Ella stopped to watch. A Nidorino was facing an Aipom. But it was terribly one sided. After only a few more hits, the Aipom fell to the floor.

Ella began to cheer on the victor. But then she froze when the match didn't stop. The Nidorino stepped forward and punched the Aipom on the back, causing it to shriek in pain. Ella watch in horror as the Ground Pokemon beat the other harder and harder. When it finally stopped, the little Aipom was completely motionless.

The crowd around her roared in excitement. A few men ran out and knelt by the little creature. It must have been still breathing, because they brought out a makeshift stretcher and took it off.

Ella couldn't believe what she'd stumbled upon. It looked like some sort of underground Pokemon fight club.

A smile grew across her mouth.

**A/N: Uh-oh. This doesn't look good.**

**Now leave a review. And don't forget to add to your Alerts if you're interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Deception**

The place was indeed a Pokemon fight club. Trainers brought their Pokemon here and fought for cash. There were no rules. Ella wondered if this sort of thing could be dangerous. One of the boys from her school that was standing close by confirmed it. Only a week ago, a Venamoth had been run through by a Heracross and killed instantly.

And yet something about the thought of it thrilled her. She'd never been permitted to use her powers outside of the house. Granted she did anyway, but she couldn't find anything really productive to use them on aside cheating off of tests. But here, she could finally do what she'd dreamed of doing: fighting.

Ella returned a week later. Matches were only held once a week and at varying locations. This prevented suspicion about noise and where the teens were going. This time it was in an abandoned factory.

This time, she was able to get closer and just watched the matches. One was particularly brutal. A Machamp was brawling against a Snorlax. Neither Pokemon was willing to give an inch and they both took hit after hit after hit until both were bruised and bleeding. A heavy Body Slam had even broken one of Machamp's arms and it hung at a sickening angle.

The girl somehow found herself getting caught up in the action. She couldn't help but cheer when one side landed a powerful hit. When the match was over, she cheered even louder.

On her way out the door, she spotted a table off to the side of the room. A sign hanging from the front read "Sign-Ups." Without a second thought, she forced her way through the crowd and scribbled down her name. The attendant gave her a slip of paper that told her she'd be fighting the fourth fight next Tuesday.

Ella heart jumped. Something about this seemed so wrong, but she couldn't resist the chance to finally feel the sheer thrill of battle.

Over the course of the week, she managed to slip away most of the nights and train. Her morphing ability surpassed her mother's by far, but Ella was still too young to know the more advanced moves. And unlike her mother, she couldn't micro-morph, which let the woman use attacks in human form and create crosses of Pokemon.

But when she looked at the big picture, even her basic morphing would give her a huge advantage over anyone else she could face. So she practiced every night she could getting her morphing to blend with her attacks. In her mind, she could see the challengers falling before her.

This was going to be fun.

-------------

Sarah and Luke sat in their living room Tuesday evening. Luke was reading a book while Sarah was busy typing up a paper for her clinic's next newsletter. But she couldn't seem to keep her mind straight. Every time she got back into the groove, her attention slipped. "I'm worried about Ella," she said allowed.

"Why?" Luke asked without looking up from his book. "Her grades are up, she hasn't gotten into trouble…"

"But she's snuck out every night this past week."

He looked up. "She's upstairs sleeping right now. I went and said goodnight not fifteen minutes ago."

Sarah shook her head. "It's a Substitute. _sigh_ Where did she even learn how to _do_ a Substitute?"

Luke set his book down and walked over to her, sitting down on the chair's armrest. "Well, whatever she's doing, we'll just have to trust that it's nothing bad. We raised our girl better than that."

Sarah shook her head. "I hope you're right. But I've got a bad feeling."

-------------

Even as her parents conversed, Ella watched a Pokemon fight. A Tediursa was battling a Mr. Mime. Neither of them was particularly strong, so the crowd wasn't really into it. But watching the fight still set a slight worry in Ella's spirit. She was next.

Jasmine, her closest friend from school, stood behind her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked just over the noise.

Ella looked back at her and nodded.

The match on the raised wooden platform finished and the Pokemon were escorted away. An older boy, probably in his mid twenties, jogged up. Raising his voice so it echoed around the chamber, he called out, "Next match is sure to be a show. Two newcomers: John Parker…" He motioned to one side and a boy stepped up to the stage, bringing a cheer from the crowd.

Ella shrugged off her jacket, leaving her in her dark purple Morph Skin.

"Against Ella Adams!"

She walked up to the stage and the crowd cheered. It was no secret that she could change into Pokemon—she used every opportunity she could to make it known—and the thought of witnessing such a battle thrilled everyone.

As both trainers stepped up, the announcer jumped down.

John reached to his belt, removed a pokeball, and threw it. "Come on out, Wartortle." The pokeball released a flash of light and the turtle Pokemon materialized on the stage.

Ella quickly sized it up. It looked strong, but she could see that its leg muscles weren't as built as its arms; that could be exploited. But the biggest thing she noted was the belt running around the creature's shell. It was black leather and held an array of metal knuckles, small clubs, even two knives.

Her heart skipped a beat. This guy was really packing, and that made things even more dangerous for her than they already were. She wondered if maybe she should drop out of the match. But no, if she dropped out, everyone would know her as a coward and she'd never be allowed entrance to the fights again.

She doubled her resolve. If she ended the match quickly, he may not get a chance to use any weapons at all. She let her body melt and reform into that of a large Raichu. Secretly, it was just for show. She didn't have any powerful attacks that a Pikachu wouldn't, but they didn't have to know that.

And the trick worked. She could see John gulped. Without waiting for a "Go," she let a Thunderbolt streak across the arena.

--------------

Sarah paused and looked out the window. Try as she might, her heart wouldn't release the sense that something was not right.

**A/N: Before you actually say it, yes, it is going by pretty fast. But not anymore. From here, things will start to slow down and get more substantial.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bitter Sweetness**

**A/N: A few readers wrote in saying, "If Sarah and Luke are married, shouldn't Ella's last name be Anderson?" Yes, they did get married. But that does not necessarily mean that their last name instantly becomes the male's. I know a Mr. Perchalzki that married a Miss Arrigena and they became the Carsons. And besides, I think "Ella Adams" sounds a bit nicer than "Ella Anderson."**

Ella came trodding down the stairs. Sarah quickly looked up from her magazine. "Where are you going?"

"Me and Jasmine are going to a movie." She made a break for the door, trying to make it look like she wasn't in any hurry.

"Ella…"

The girl froze. She was late as it was. She turned and saw her mother walking over to her.

Her mother paused for a moment. "I wanted you to know that I'm proud of you." Ella cocked an eyebrow. "You've been acting much better lately. You're not staying out late without us knowing, you aren't morphing outside the house…" She nodded, letting the comments just hang in the air.

Ella gave her own nod, the space seeming very awkward.

"Well, I'll let you go."

"Yeah." She reached out and pulled open the door.

"No later than 11."

"I know, mom."

--------------------

An hour later, Ella quickly dodged to the side of a fast Razor Leaf. The Bulbasaur took to the air and let another pair of leaves fly. Ella threw herself to the ground, shifting into a Sandshrew, and curled up to let herself roll. She came up below the Bulbasaur and rose into the air after it.

"Vine Whip, Bulbasaur!"

The grass Pokemon let out two long vines that snaked down towards her. Still in the air, Ella couldn't move at all and the vines wrapped tightly around her. With a fling, she was thrown down into the stone.

Ella let out a gasp as her back scraped across the rough surface. The tough Sandshrew skin protected her from most of it, but a few spots were scraped to bloody white blotches.

The Bulbasaur released her as it landed. Ella forced herself to her feet, her back screaming in protest the whole time.

"Bulbasaur, use Solar Beam!" Particles of light began to be sucked into the creature's bulb.

Ella laughed to herself. Stupid rookies. With such little light in here, it would take forever to charge that up. She morphed into a Houndour, her personal favorite, and shot out a Flamethrower.

The Bulbasaur saw the attack coming, but couldn't move because of it trying to collect energy. As the flames washed over it, Ella doubled its strength just for good measure. An animal wail came from the heart of the flame that seemed to make the crowd come alive.

When she finally ceased the attack, the trainer rushed out onto the field along with a few others. The Bulbasaur had several second-degree burns.

"_Not bad, but I can get that hotter,"_ Ella thought to herself.

The announcer jumped onto the stage. "And for the third time straight, Ella Adams!"

Ella gave a wave as she walked off the stage. A man waiting at the edge held out a wad of cash that she took as she passed by. Another hundred to go in her bank.

Jasmine rushed up to her turning her around to get a better look at her back. "The bloods getting through." She turned Ella back around. "How are you going to explain this one to your mom?"

Ella shrugged. "If she finds out, someone knocked me down at the movies." She cringed slightly as her Morph Skin shifted and rubbed across the tender area.

"Is this really worth it?" Jasmine asked with concern.

"For a hundred bucks and the biggest thrill ever? Hell yeah."

"But what if something goes wrong? Something that can't be covered up?"

Ella shook her head. "You worry too much, Jasmine. There probably isn't a person in here that I couldn't beat."

She felt something tapped her shoulder and turned. A tall man was standing behind her. "A man wishes to challenge you."

That was weird. Not the challenge itself, but challenges were usually only put to the higher fighters. If someone wanted to challenge her, her reputation must have climbed faster than she'd thought. "Who?"

"He wished to remain anonymous," he screamed over the cheering crowd.

Ella nodded. "Next week. I wager one hundred."

He nodded and walked off through the crowd.

Ella walked out that night with a big grin on her lips. At this rate, she'd reach the top of the totem pole in no time at all.

------------

Ella quietly unlocked the door the door and snuck into the house. A light in the living room was still lit, and she turned it off as she passed.

Just as she was approaching the steps, it turned back on behind her. Her mother was standing in a nightgown. Ella quickly checker her watch. 11:34. She was on time.

"What happened to you?" Sarah asked, some slight concern in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Your back. It's bleeding."

Ella put a hand up to her shoulder, shifting her clothes and causing her back burn a tad. "Nothing. Some guy bumped into me and I fell. I'm fine."

Sarah nodded. She didn't really believe her, but she couldn't just accuse her daughter without proper evidence. "You seem to be having more and more injuries lately: a cut, a bruise, and now a bad scrape. You need to be more careful."

Ella laughed, noting the slight irony. "I will, mom." She walked up the stairs, being careful not to disturb her back.

------------

By next week, her back had become slightly scarred, but it no longer pained her. And so she was ready to meet her next challenge.

She gave the usual knock, this time on a warehouse door, and it opened. Just inside, the same tall man was waiting for her. "The gentleman wishes to up the wager to two hundred each."

Another hundred? She thought the usual limit for her type of matches was only a hundred. But hey, if he wanted to lose more money, she'd be willing to take it. "Tell him he's on." She pulled out another wad of bills she was hoping to bet on another match and handed it over. He gave a slight bow and walked off.

Ella mingled with the crowd for a little, enjoying the first match. She was up second, and her time came quickly.

As the people were dragging off an unconscious Girafarig, the announcer came up. "And now a special match. Ella Adams…" She walked up to the stage. "…and Thomas 'Ground Pounder' Stevens."

Ella's steps came to a stop as her opponent jumped up to the stage. In an instant, her very optimistic look on this match turned to complete dread. If she'd known she'd be going against the Pounder, she'd never have accepted the challenge. He'd cause the deaths of three Pokemon in his battling career.

Now the increased wager made sense. She'd gone up to the next level. Her rise really was faster than she'd expected...perhaps too fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Ground Pounder**

**A/N: Thank you to all who have read this far and are repeatedly reviewing. Now you shall be rewarded with the first real battle. Enjoy.**

Sarah dug through Ella's bottom dresser drawer, found nothing, and moved up to the next.

Luke passed the slightly open door, but stopped and took a step back when he saw Sarah inside. He nudged the door open, a cup of ice cream in his hands. "What are you doing?"

Sarah took a look over her shoulder, but then went back to her search. "Looking."

"Looking for what?"

"I don't know…something." She closed the drawer and went for the next. "Something's wrong, Luke. I don't know what it is, but she's hiding something from us."

He sighed. "Sarah, I know you care about your daughter. But don't you think you're just being a little paranoid?"

She closed the drawer and leaned against the dresser. "Maybe I am. I just… It's like I don't even know her anymore."

He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her, putting the bowl on the top of the dresser. "I know, sweetie. But she's growing up. She's starting to make her own choices, and we have to trust that they're the best."

Sarah nodded sullenly before giving his a kiss.

He smiled. "Atta girl." He picked up his bowl. "Come on. Let's watch a movie."

"Go ahead. I'll be right there."

He put a spoonful of the dessert into his mouth as he left. Sarah picked up a few loose pairs of panties from Sarah's bed and opened the top drawer to put them away. When her gaze fell into the drawer, she stopped and the panties fell from her limp fingers. "Luke?"

--------------

The Ground Pounder was quite a figure to behold. Rumor had it that he spent three hours in the gym every day. From the looks of his muscles, that rumor was greatly underrating him. His arms must have been as big as his head!

But of course, this match wasn't about the trainers. But Sarah actually wished she'd been facing the man instead. All of the Pounder's Pokemon were top-notch Fighting and Ground type. She'd seen his last fight where his Hitmonlee had taken down a Kadabra.

She didn't know what Pokemon he'd choose, but she was fairly certain she wouldn't like it.

"Huh, I'm going to look forward to this," the Pounder said from across the battlefield. "You've made this look too easy. And it will be my pleasure to teach you a lesson."

Sarah gulped. Oh, how desperately she wanted to run. But she forced herself to take several deep breaths. The calmer her mind was, the easier it was to morph. And she'd have to be at full strength for this fight.

The Pounder pulled out a Pokeball and threw it. A flash of light, and a Marowak jumped onto the field, its heavy club leaning on its shoulder.

"_Marowak. Fast with a very strong club attack."_ She started to look at her options. Marowak were Ground Pokemon, but she knew not to go on that alone. Either way, it was a good place to start.

Before she could start to morph, the Marowak charged, its club held back. Ella looked up. The Pounder was just standing casually. He hadn't told it to attack. The Marowak was attacking on its own.

Reacting quickly, she jumped forward, changing into a Haunter and fazing out. The Marowak passed straight through her. Once it had, she changed to a Hitmonchan and spun into a Mach Punch that connected the dog on the back of its skull. It tumbled forward and rolled to the edge of the stage.

It stood strongly to its feet, seemingly completely unhurt by the attack. Ella grimaced. She'd hoped that attack would do more.

It bull-rushed her and its head began to glow. It was using a Head Butt, and with that skull it would do some damage.

Ella's mind rushed. What was a Ground weak to? And how could she make the attack stronger? The only thing she could think of was water, but the only water attacks she could use were Water Gun and Bubble Beam. She hadn't practiced her water attacks much.

And all the while, the Marowak was getting closer. She had to do something. She changed quickly into the first thing that came to mind, a Kadabra. Stretching her hand out, her body and the Marowak's became surrounded by a blue light. The Marowak slowly began to lose speed.

Ella pushed against the creature with her all of her mental strength, bringing sweat to her forehead. The creature continued to slow as it neared her until it stopped an inch from her hand. It saw that it had stopped and began to flail in an attempt to break its hold on her.

With a motion, Ella sent the creature up into the air. And that's when an idea formed in her mind. She raised it just a little higher and shifted into a Pidgeotto. The Marowak began to fall. The fall itself could have been enough to defeat it, but she wanted to be sure.

Moving quickly, she began to do circles in the air, moving faster and faster. A current of air grew around her that spread up and downward, creating a whirlwind on the spot. The Marowak, directly at the center, got caught in the winds and became suspended in midair.

Ella dropped to the ground, already a Wartortle. She opened her mouth and shot out a stream of water along the ground. On contact with the wind, the water rose into the airstream. Soon, the entire whirlwind had transformed into a tall whirlpool, with Marowak struggling to swim at its center.

She stopped her Water Gun and smiled. It would take several seconds for the attack to die down, by which point the creature would be out from lack of oxygen. Even if it wasn't, the fall would knock it out for sure.

A sudden rush of air came from her side and something smashed across her head with a crack. She spun, her head suddenly throbbing. She collapsed to her knees as she changed back to human form. The world seemed to spin around her. She put a hand up to her head, which she could feel pulsating. But when her hand touched skin, it was wet and sticky and painful. Her hand fell and she confirmed her suspicion. Her head was bleeding badly. A bone with one bloodied end lay a few feet from her.

The rush of wind died down and the water began to fall. Ella tucked her shoulder as the wall of liquid rushed over her. She wanted to scream as it seemed to pull at her torn skull, but she held her breath. At least it would clean it out.

When the water passed, she looked at the center of the arena. The Marowak lay at the very center, completely still. Ella thought for a moment it was dead, but then it sputtered and spit up water, coughed several times, and began to push itself up and gasp for air.

She looked around. The guy wasn't stopping that match? She thought she had it with that one. Should she just end like she'd won? No, if she didn't finish it, it would finish her.

She stood to her feet, her vision still swirling slightly. With a quick lean, she went into a jog and then a run, trusting her forward momentum to keep her upright. The Marowak was still trying to get up. Midstride, she morphed into a Hitmonchan and brought a fist into the side of the Marowak's face.

Its head seemed to twist to an impossible angle and it flew across the field all the way to the trainer's feet. There was no way it was getting up from that.

She changed back and held a hand to her aching skull. Several people rushed over to the Marowak, checking its injuries. From what she could hear, it seemed it would live, but it would have a bad neck for a while. Another person ran up to her as she walked from the stage, the announcer taking her place.

The crowd roared as she was led from the stage, the money handed to her as she passed. She stuffed it into her pocket without looking at it. The crowd around her only served to make her headache even worse, so she slowly walked through the crowd and outside. Somewhere along the way, the person trying to help her just gave up and left.

Outside, the sky was clear and the stars bright. Ella took a step and started to fall, so she put a hand against the wall for support.

Jasmine rushed out of the door. "Ella!" She rushed over, giving her friend support. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine once my head stops spinning. How's my head look?"

Jasmine made her look down. "The bleeding is started to stop. But you'll have one bad scar."

Ella gave a laugh. "Is that all?" Then she cringed a bit as it flared again from a passing wind. "Looks like I'll be for a week."

"_A week?_ How can you even think about coming back after what just happened to you?"

Ella smiled. "How could I think of _not_ coming back?"

**A/N: **_**sigh **_** Will she ever learn? Now drop that review, everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Suspicions**

**A/N: Wow. For the first time EVER, the monthly hit count for **_**Cursed Blessing**_** has been passed! **_**Gift of Family**_** is now number one for most hits this month. Thank you all. I thought another story would never be able to do it.**

Ella pushed open the door and walked into the house. Sarah and Luke were sitting in the living room. They both looked up, saw the massive gash on Ella's head, and jumped to their feet. "Oh my god. What happened?"

They both ran around to her, gently grasping her head. "I got in a fight," Ella told her through small gasps of light pain.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Well, it doesn't look that bad," Luke said. "At least she doesn't need to go to the hospital."

Ella pulled away from them both and made for the stairs. "I'll be cleaning this up."

"Hold on, Ella." She turned. Sarah pulled out a green slip of paper. Across one edge was printed "One Hundred." "Where did you get this?"

Ella looked from the bill to her mother. "You went through me stuff?"

"That's not important. Where did you get a bill this big?"

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're implying."

"Then where?"

"I just did some stuff for a friend, that's all."

"What kind of stuff earns you a hundred bucks? You're not having sex with him are you?"

"NO," Ella said in embarrassed shock. "I'm just doing some loose jobs for 'em."

"Is that so?" Sarah looked into Ella's eyes, deep into her eyes.

After a moment, Ella looked away. "What is wrong with you, mom. Can't you trust your own daughter?"

Sarah fired back in a mixture of different forms of Pokespeach, which Ella fired back in return. They went back and forth for several seconds.

"Girls!" They both stopped and looked over at Luke. "Please. Not only can I not understand you, but that really gives me a headache."

Ella quickly turned and ran up the stairs. Sarah twisted quickly and started to follow. "Ella…" But she stopped at the bottom, looking up. The girl walked to her room and closed the door. The mother sighed and stepped back.

Luke sighed with her and leaned against the wall. "Do you believe her?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. She looked away before I could get a look at her thoughts." She put two fingers to the bridge of her nose. "I don't know what to do about her."

He stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing. Just like she said." He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "It's late. I'm going to bed."

She continued leaning against the wall as he walked off for their bedroom. After a moment, she spoke to herself, "I don't know if I _can_ believe her. I still feel like something's wrong."

----------------

Ella managed to get her head bandaged well enough, but the scabs kept it from getting any worse. It would take several weeks to heal at least. But she was thankful it didn't cause anything worse, like a concussion.

The next morning, she was surprised to find a note in her locker at school. It had a sticker seal of a fist across the fold. She recognized the symbol.

After taking a quick look to make sure no one was watching, she tore open the seal and opened the paper. A quick letter was typed out.

_Mystique wishes to challenge you at your earliest convenience._

_She wagers 300._

_Leave your answer in the 700 bathroom door._

Ella looked back up and read the name again. _Mystique._ She was one of the best in the club. If she wanted to challenge Ella, it was something big. But only wagering 300 was incredibly low for someone of her caliber. It almost gave the note a mocking tone.

She tore the note to shreds and let them fall to the floor, where the passing students would disperse the pieces.

That was a lot of money. But fighting against Mystique could very well prove fatal. Even the Pounder would have a hard time taking down Mystique. She could decline. Perhaps she should.

She quickly scribbled down a few lines on a piece of paper and walked off, closing her locker. The 700 bathroom was on her way to class. Luckily, a girl happened to be walking out exactly as she passed. She reached up and dropped the folded piece of paper into the top of the door. It would sit in the tray until someone came to pick it up and her fate would be sealed.

_Next week._

_Wager accepted._

----------------

That week, she stayed away from the club because of her head. Instead, she went over to Jasmine's house and she helped her practice a little. Being a good friend, Jasmine tried to talk her out of it with all of her might. But when it turned up fruitless, she decided to help. If nothing else, it would help Ella survive.

The biggest problem was Mystiques' Pokemon. She used exclusively Ghosts. Ghosts were surprisingly weak to their own type, but Ella couldn't produce a single Ghost attack. As much as she enjoyed being a Haunter, it was always for sneaking around and dodging attacks, never for actually attacking. Hopefully she'd learn something from this fight.

A small plus was that she really liked Houndours, which let her use a few Dark attacks. That should give her help against Mystique.

When the time finally came for her fight, her wound was almost completely healed thanks to her faster Pokemon healing. Only a few stray pieces of scab still clung to her head.

She came down the stairs just as the doorbell rang. She went for it, her mother sitting in a chair with her laptop. It was Jasmine.

Ella turned around and took her jacket from a peg in the wall. "Going to the movies, mom."

Sarah gave an "Mm-hm" without looking up, so Ella slipped out.

"_8…9…10."_ Sarah shut her laptop and put it down. Her body suddenly became that of a ghost's. With a push of energy, she floated up and out through the ceiling. Ella and Jasmine were walking down the pathway, so Sarah flew silently overhead.

They continued walking for a few blocks, when they stopped and Sarah morphed into an Abra. Sarah could sense her preparing a Teleportation, so she quickly rushed down and brushed a hand against Jasmine's shirt.

With a small flash, the three were taken to this week's arena, the underground cavern that Ella had first visited.

Sarah flew back up when they arrived, fearing Ella would sense something, but nothing happened. The two simply went walking until they reached the rock. They gave the knock and the cloth was swept aside.

Sarah dropped down and phased through the rocks, coming out in the large cavern. Below, a fight was going on and the people were cheering loudly. The sight sent chills through Sarah.

What was Ella doing in a place like this?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Mystique**

Sarah floated along the ceiling, watching the battle rage on below. It looked like an ordinary battle. But then one Pokemon went down, and the other continued attacking. It eventually stopped, but not before the weakened combatant was nearly mutilated.

The battle ended and the unconscious fighter was dragged off. The Announcer stepped up. "Winner, Johnson!" The crowd cheered. "And the next battle will prove to be yet another great show. The great Mystique…" A woman in a long black dress and an eye mask walked up to the stage waving. "Against Ella Adams."

Sarah's heart jumped as Ella strode up to the stage and continued onto the battlefield. Was that girl insane? Suddenly the connection to her head injury made sense. This was the "fight" she got in.

Mystique wasted no time with formalities. "Go, Gengar." Her Pokeball flew through the air and released the Ghost Pokemon.

It landed on the ground with a snicker. "Hehehe."

"Just as I'd thought." Ella fell and morphed into a Houndour.

"_Oh, no you don't."_ Sarah began to descend, completely intent on stopping this match.

"Gengar, use Dimension Sphere."

Ella paused. What was Dimension Sphere? She'd never heard of it.

Gengar seemed to glow for a moment, and then a dark orb that looked like swirling gas and sheer emptiness grew from its center and expanded outward. There was nowhere to run, so Ella tucked a shoulder to try and cushion the blow. But the darkness continued past her with no effect.

Sarah watched it expand, but tried to ignore it. It stopped when the darkness completely enclosed the battlefield. She charged in, but when she dove into the gas she suddenly found herself flying out the other side. She turned and dove back in, but against she flew out the instant she went in. What was going on?

"What's going on?" Ella asked. Inside, it simply looked like a dome of black gas completely surrounded the battlefield.

Mystique snickered. "This is the Dimension Sphere, a unique move that only my Gengar knows. As long as this sphere exists, no one can go in or out. And all Ghost attacks are magnified."

Ella cursed silently. It was just her luck. Something to enhance attacks that she couldn't use. Oh well. She'd just have to make due. She pulled back her head and a ball of dark energy formed in her mouth. With a swing, she threw it through the air. The Gengar vanished and the Shadow Ball passed. The Ghost appeared higher up.

"You can't get my Gengar in the Dimension Sphere. Use Night Shade." Gengar waved a hand.

Ella lunged forward, jumping just out of the attack. But another Night Shade appeared in front of her. The attack tripped her as a searing pain tore through her. Her body tumbled for a small stretch before she stopped, one of her legs still twitching slightly. She stood onto all fours slowly. Her body ached. And that was only one attack!

The Gengar floated back down to the ground, both it and Mystique laughing. "There's no way you'll get out of here alive."

"We'll see about that." In an instant, Ella morphed into a Hitmonlee and used her powerful legs to push off. Then she changed back into a Houndour and focused another Shadow Ball in her mouth. The sudden speed startled the Gengar, and it froze for a moment.

Ella struck while the attack was still in her mouth. It pushed into the Gengar's body and it let out a wail that she guessed was a scream. Then the Shadow Ball was shot from her mouth, sending the Gengar back into the ground.

Mystique seemed surprisingly unphased. And Ella realized she had a reason not to be. Only a second after the Shadow Ball dissipated, the Gengar hopped back to her feet.

Ella gasped. That was her best attack against Gengar. At it had barely caused more than a flesh wound. This was not looking good.

"I think this match has gone for long enough. Gengar, use it."

Gengar's chuckle became a full laugh. It rose up into the air, nearing the very pinnacle of the dome of smoke. It started to glow with a dark blue light. The smoke of the Dimension Sphere seemed to glow with the same light.

Ella recognized it instantly. It was a Night Shade. But it was being spread over the entire area.

Even from outside, the smoke glowed lightly. Sarah's heart became cold. An attack that big couldn't be good.

Ella cringed. She could feel a pressure start to build around her, the indication that a Night Shade was about to hit. But there was nothing she could do. The attack was going to hit every inch of the battlefield. She tensed up to try and cushion the attack.

In the moment before it struck, a single thought stuck in her head: this was the end. She was going to die here and there was nothing she could do about it.

She screamed as the attack struck. It felt like someone had driven a million needles into her very soul. Her body felt nothing but agony.

Sarah, along with everyone in the cavern, heard the ear-piercing scream and it sent shivers through her ghostly spine.

It only lasted a second, but to Ella it felt like an eternity of torment. She could only squirm as her body convulsed. It was too much. Her mind, overloaded, shut down, sending her into pained unconsciousness.

The Dimension Sphere dissipated. Ella's body lay still in the center of the arena.

For an instant, Sarah's world stopped. The clapping and roaring of the crowd was lost to her. The only thing in her mind was seeing her daughter on the ground, looking as if there wasn't any life at all left in her.

And then the moment passed and she was falling to the battlefield, her body rematerializing. The entire audience fell silent, with a few gasps arising throughout the audience. Even Mystique, who had turned to leave, stopped and peered back at the woman.

Sarah's hand felt Ella's neck, finding a faint pulse. Her daughter was going into shock. She looked up into the eyes of the masked woman at the edge of the platform. "If you value your life, turn yourself in to the police."

And then the two wink out.

------------

Ella's dreams provided very little escape from her agony. She floated in absolute nothingness, her body experiencing nothing but the lingering glow of pain.

Her eyes opened slowly. The light stung, so she closed them tightly until they adjusted. She turned her head. A machine beeped next to her bed. She could see and feel several wires connecting it to her arm.

Her mother was sitting in a chair by the door, her arms crossed in mixed emotions. Ella's eyes focused on her. "Mom?"

"Ella." Her face didn't change. If anything, it stiffened.

That look told Ella she'd done something. "What…?"

"Uh-uh." Sarah held up a hand. "I can tell you aren't awake yet. Sleep. You'll need to be fully awake for our talk."

Before she'd even finished, the girl had slipped back into the black emptiness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Truth will Set you Free**

"What were you thinking, Ella?" her father screamed. And he had a right to after what she'd done. "You could have been killed! There's no reason your mother and I shouldn't turn you in with everyone else."

Ella just sat in the bed, taking everything her father was giving. After she'd made it through the night, it was a fast road to recovery. But the doctors still wouldn't release her until tonight just to make sure there weren't any other complications.

Sarah sighed. "Luke, why don't you give me and her some time alone?"

Luke looked at his wife and then back to his silent daughter. "Fine." He pulled open the door and stepped out.

Sarah sat in silence for a moment, which made Ella even more tense. She hated when her mother would simply wait silently and allow her to hang herself. "Just get it over with."

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked with a voice of indifference.

"Start pounding on me. I was stupid. I shouldn't have accepted that fight. I shouldn't have been using my powers outside of home. Just say it and get it over with."

Sarah simply looked at her daughter. "It seems there's nothing left to say."

Ella hit herself mentally. She knew the trap was there and she walked in anyway.

"Why did you do it, Ella?"

She laughed. "I'm sure you know very well."

"Yes. But I still want to hear you say it."

Ella turned her face away from her mother's. "I hated that you wouldn't let me do anything! All I've wanted to do was be a Pokemon trainer. But you just couldn't let me." Her eye released a small tear. "It was suffocating. I had to do something. When I first found that fight club…it was like a dream come true. I could fight battles. And I was good!"

Sarah took in her daughter's words. She had expected something along those lines, but it still hurt. Every choice she made had been for her daughter's safety. But now she could see how her choices had destroyed her daughter from the inside out. "I'm sorry, Ella."

That phrase was the last thing Ella had expected to hear, and her head shot back around.

"I've seen the type of people that are out in the world. I know what they can do to you just because you're different. I didn't want you to go through the same thing I did. But it looks like you're ready and willing to, regardless of what I say." Sarah stood up and walked over to the door, but stopped just in front of it. "If you want to be a trainer, I won't stop you."

That was it. She'd taken the plunge. She opened the door and stepped out.

Ella sat in silence as her mother walked out. Her mind reeled. Did that just happen? Even after what she did, her mother was going to let her be a trainer? This had to be some kind of sympathy trick. Her heart suddenly changed emotions, becoming saddened that she'd made her mother feel that way. But then she felt an incredible joy. She was going to be a trainer!

------------

The door closed lightly behind Sarah. Luke leaned against the wall just beside her. "Well?"

Sarah leaned back against the door. "I did it."

"Wha…" His eyes grew wide. "You didn't."

She gave a silent nod.

"Sarah, are you insane?! After what she just did, you're just going to let her out on her own?! God only knows what kind of even worse things she'll get into."

"Maybe if she does this, she won't get into other things." She looked over at her husband, trying her hardest to hide her lingering indecisiveness. "The only reason she joined that fight club was because we were constantly holding her back. If we let her go, maybe she'll learn better."

Luke just shook his head in silence. "I can't believe you would do that without talking to me about it."

"I'm sorry, hun. But…you'll just have to trust me on this."

Luke sighed heavily. "I hope you know what you're doing." He walked off down the hall, looking for a drink.

Sarah closed her eyes. "So do I."

----------------

A week later, after everything had been arranged with both Ella's school and the Pokemon League, she was ready to go. Her mother had helped provide all the essentials, including a map, a few pokeballs, and even a few trainer's tips.

Today was the day she set out. Because of her age, it was too late for her to get a starter Pokemon from Oak, but both of the women were sure she could get some Pokemon easily.

Sarah gave Ella one last hug. "You be good now."

"Of course, Mom. Thank you so much for letting me do this."

She pulled away. "Don't make me regret it. Make sure you call every couple of days so that I'll know how you're doing."

"I will."

Then Ella turned and gave her father a hug with similar goodbyes. And with a single wave over her back, she set off onto the long road, ready to begin her journey.

------------

At Veridian City, which she arrived at that night, she stopped into the Pokemon Center and went straight for a phone. She quickly entered a number that she'd memorized only days ago.

It rang several times until a thin Oriental wearing glasses answered it. "Bruce and Lloyd here."

"Bruce. Good to see you made it out."

"Ah, Ella. Nice to see you again. How's that Pokemon journey going?"

"Later. I'm calling about that favor you owe me."

"Really? And what favor do you have for me?"

"How far along is the TE?"

"The Telepathic Enhancer? It's scheduled for final tests next week. Why?"

A grin grew across Ella's face. "Move it up. I've got an idea, but I'll need your help."

**A/N: And everyone's jaw hits the floor. You probably thought it was over. Nope. This is only the end of Part 1. So be sure to add this to your Alerts for when the story resumes. Thanks for reading so far! See you in a few weeks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all for waiting. I hope you had a great Christmas. Mine was fantastic as always.**

**But you've suffered long enough, so let's cut the formalities and continue the story.**

**Previously in Part 1**

When Sarah refused to let Ella become a Pokemon trainer, Ella found other ways to use her powers, like cheating in class. But then she discovered a Pokemon fight club where she could battle without her parents discovering. Sarah eventually discovered the truth of Ella's late nights, but not before Ella became badly injured in a battle, forcing her into the hospital for a short time. Despite her better judgment, Sarah agreed to let Ella become a trainer, believing it would be safer than perchance pushing her towards something more dangerous.

It is now approaching four months since Ella left home. She has taken up residence in Saphron City, where she has been working towards a secret goal.

**Chapter 8**

**New Beginnings of Old Addictions**

Ella stood in the very center of a large warehouse-like complex. The platform she was on was raised three feet over the rest of the floor and the entire floor had a slight angle, putting those in the back higher up than those in front. At long last, after months of preparing, everything was ready.

"Shall we open up?" a voice said into small earpiece attached to her mask.

"Are the scouts in place?"

"In place with Telepathic Enhancers powered."

"Any reds detected?"

"Two likely. Bouncers have them marked."

Ella nodded, even though only she could see it. "Good. Have the teleporters ready just in case." She turned around. From the wall, a long curving hallway led out to the front entrance half a block away. "Let 'em in."

It took about three minutes before people began to come through the entrance into the arena. They spread out, moving around to fill in the space farthest from the entrance first. Once the initial trickle began, the flow began to grow until people were pouring through. A lot of people had heard of this, apparently.

Ella smiled to herself. This was just like she'd imagined it. All those months ago, she'd felt a lot like them, only without realizing it. Eager for something to help them escape. Anything to get them away from the mundane process called life.

And now, it was her turn to give these people what she'd been given. She checked her watch. Exactly midnight.

She began to turn on the spot. "People of Saphron City, welcome." She didn't have to talk very loud. The ceiling had been designed to help voices and sounds from the platform spread over the crowd easily while still keeping them contained in the building. "You have all come here for various reason: trainers seeking a real challenge, civilians simply looking for a good show, or the lonely desperados who simply stumbled in without meaning. But regardless of who you are or where you are from, I welcome you to the Underground League."

The lights went into strobing effects and the crowd cheered.

"I am your host. You may call me Mäyto.

"Before we begin, I must impose on you one simple law. None of what you see here tonight travels with you. As the famous saying goes, 'What happens on the Orange Islands stays on the Orange Islands.' The same applies here. And believe me. We have ways of knowing." She paused, her gaze traveling over the crowd.

"But you did not come to hear me talk. Let the battles begin!"

The crowd erupted.

------------

Sarah sat on their couch, surfing through television channels. Life seemed to have dramatically slowed down since Ella had left. Her daughter usually called every few days, just like she'd asked, but hearing from her every-so-often wasn't nearly the same as knowing she was home and safe.

She hadn't felt so down since Ivysaur had left several years ago.

Sarah was currently passing through most of the news stations. ANN, Viridian Central, and others passed by. She was going so fast on autopilot that she nearly missed Ella's face.

She froze and went back. The Pokemon League Channel was interviewing Ella! "…your last tournament. What's your strategy to battling?"

"Luke, come in here! Ella's on TV."

"I know. I'm watching in here."

"I usually try to outplay my opponent," Ella said. "My Pokemon and I have a very close connection. We often don't even have to talk with each other to know what the other wants. That's very useful in battles, because I don't always have to tell them to dodge or do small things. They know to do it. And that throws off the other trainer."

"And what about when you yourself go into a battle? What do you like to do there?"

"Keep shifting strategies. I might start as a Mudkip going on the offensive and then suddenly change to a Gengar on complete defense. If I'm constantly changing my attack patterns, the opponent will never know how to defend."

"You seem to have learned a lot from your mother."

"Yeah. She was a great inspiration to me. A lot of my tricks I learned from her."

That made Sarah giggle happily.

"Are you at all concerned that what happened to her during the Grand Tournament may happen to you as well?"

Ella paused. "I wouldn't be at all surprised if it did. But if there's one thing my parents taught me it's that you should never give up. So regardless of what the Pokemon League Board chooses, I'll keep training unofficially."

"Way to go, Ella!" Sarah accidentally screamed at the TV. She quickly threw her hands over her mouth in embarrassment.

"Some say you could turn into one of the greatest trainers of all time. Yet you chose to settle down here in Saphron City. Why?"

"I like this place. The big city is so much different from where I grew up. I like the bustle."

Sarah finished watching as the station went over footage from her last battle. She combined a Quick Attack with a Fire Punch to take out a Mr. Mime.

"I'm going to have to drop in on her some time," Sarah said to herself.

------------

Ella watched from below as a battle raged on the platform. It would soon be her turn. She couldn't start her own fight club and not participate. She'd put in way too much time training.

The actual Pokemon League didn't give the same thrill as these types of battles did. Knowing that you and your opponent could very easily be fighting to the death gave you such a spark. Once you tasted it, you couldn't go back.

In fact, she'd had to force herself to participate in those blasted tournaments. If she hadn't needed to keep up appearances or not needed money, she would have skipped them altogether. But in order to make her life as inconspicuous as possible, she'd had to force herself to play in the child games that didn't give her any kind of adrenaline rush.

Not anymore. This would provide all the money she'd need. And only a battle or two every-so-often would help keep appearances up.

A group of men came out with a cloth and gently carried the previous loser away. She'd been sure to set up a section for medical reasons. It would help to bring in more people if there was something there just in case, she'd reasoned.

She stepped up as they left. "Well done, Jeremy." The crowd cheered. "Now, I will be taking a challenge. Who thinks they can best the Underground League's leader? If you can best me, you shall win 500 dollars." _"That'll get 'em coming."_

Several trainers rushed for the stairs, but one was slightly faster. He took his place in the trainer's box. Ella stepped back, close to the battlefield edge, but still inside. "Would you like to make first call?" she asked.

He pulled out a pokeball. "Go, Blastoise!" The large turtle appeared on the stage with a roar.

Ella twisted her neck, causing it to crack, and let her cloak slip off her shoulders. It had been too long.

Without warning, she morphed and unleashed a Thunder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Rise of the Mayto**

Ella was having the time of her life. In only a handful of weeks, she'd made almost 10,000 dollars. With only an electric bill to pay for the warehouse, this entire ordeal was paying for itself exponentially. And letting Ella have the thrill of combat was icing on the cake.

Of course, there was a scare only a week ago. Officer Jenny had arrived at her doorstep with a search warrant, and right in the middle of the night's events.

Sadly, there wasn't anything that Ella could do against a warrant. But she'd thought of this. Bruce and Lloyd had outdone themselves with their latest invention, a Mass Teleporter. In only seconds, the entire crowd was moved several miles outside the city. When Jenny was shown inside, there was nothing but an empty room.

Now Ella had to hold regular training there, but it was a minor fix to a big problem that worked perfectly. And with her scouts equipped with Telepathic Enhancers, it would be nearly impossible for any cops to discover this place unless they were directly told.

Ella grinned smugly to herself. She'd never imagined that this could all go so perfectly. Even her first experiences dimmed compared to this. She was the ringleader, the master.

She stepped aside as the previous combatant was carried out and then walked up the stairs. This simple act threw the crowd into a frenzy. After the first night, she never took the stage as announcer. She only ever took the stage if she was one of the fighters.

She'd been in only two fights, one on the first night and one the week after. Both of them had been victories. She was quite surprised by the amount of talent in this city. Even Mystique would have had a hard time beating some of the best here.

She took her place as the announcer stepped up. "Mäyto!" he screamed with a wave. The crowd cheered as Ella gave a bow. Then he pointed to the other side. "Tyke Everheart!" A boy came up. The crowd was a mixture of clapping and boos.

Tyke let his pokeball out into the air. In a flash of light, a Tyrogue stepped onto the field, its hands held up and bouncing lightly.

Ella laughed. "A Tyrogue?"

"You bet. My Tyrogue's easily as good as any Hitmonlee or Hitmonchan, plus it can do both punches and kicks!" Tyke said with determination.

"We'll see about that." Ella got the idea to have a little fun. Her body shifted into a Hitmonlee's.

The crowd roared when they realized that this was going to be a fighter's match.

Ella leaned back and sent a kick flying across the stage. The Tyrogue ducked nimbly.

"Mach Punch, Tyrogue!"

"Let's go!" the creature shouted as he rushed at Ella with increasing speed.

Ella's foot was still retracting, but she jumped into a spin. Her other leg swung around, catching the Tyrogue and sending it rolling. She continued her spin, using her longer leg to kick the Tyrogue again.

The Tyrogue rolled to a stop and jumped to his feet. It reached up a fist and wiped a bit of blood from the side of his mouth. "Hehe. This will be fun."

Ella ducked down and rushed, using her long legs to gain speed, as she approached, she changed into a Hitmonchan and charged up a Fire Punch. She swung in from the side.

The Tyrogue jumped at the last minute, letting the fiery fist pass beneath him. His jump turned into a spin, and his foot glowed lightly. He brought it down on Ella's head and sent her face into the cold steel.

Ella slid a short distance. When she did, she pushed herself up and touched her face. She had a few long gashes along her cheek.

"Mach Punch!"

Ella turned her head. The Tyrogue was coming at her from above. She quickly rolled out of the way and its hand went into the platform. As soon as her legs were beneath her, she dove at the young Pokemon as a Hitmontop. She began to spin as she bowled into him. They fell and the Tyrogue became pinned beneath Ella. He howled.

She kept spinning. After several seconds, she jumped up into the air. With a quick shift, she became a Hitmonchan and charged up a massive Mega Punch. She fell straight down, sending the punch into the Tyrogue's chest.

The metal buckled below him, creating a small crater and a small cloud of dust.

Ella stopped, her breath ragged and heavy. She'd become a human right after her attack hit, and now looked down at her victim an inch under her still closed fist. The area around his stomach was shredded and crushed. For only a moment, she felt a wave of nausea.

She could hear medical people rushing over. She stepped back, knowing there was no need for them.

She turned and walked off the stage. A man held out an envelope with her winnings, but she for some reason ignored him.

She'd seen Pokemon get killed in these kinds of fights a few times, but this time she had actually caused it! Something in her stomach seemed to twist, creating a feeling of pure sickness. She put on a straight face as best as she could; it wouldn't do well for the league to see its owner soft. But inside…she couldn't even describe how she was feeling.

She worked her way through the crowd and out an unmarked door at the edge of the room as the next battle started. She walked up a flight of stairs, down a long hallway, and back down to the ground floor where she went through a door into the night.

Her apartment was directly across the street. After unlocking the door, she went inside, closed the door behind her, and fell into the nearest chair.

The fight replayed over and over in her mind. She couldn't even remember thinking about that last attack. Her body had simply done it.

"_That's the nature of these fights. It's kill or be killed,"_ her mind told her. And that helped to calm her a bit.

She drifted off into sleep with that still in her mind.

-----------

The next morning, she woke up still in the chair. Forcing herself up, she went into the kitchen and got her usual breakfast: berries from a bush she kept by the window. She'd stop at a fast-food joint later for some real food.

After a shower and a change of clothes, she was ready to head out. She was going to go into the nearby woods and do some training.

She'd just gotten out the door and locked it when a flash appeared in front of her. A woman appeared where there was thin air. "Ella!"

Ella took a startled step back. "Mom?!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Mother/Daughter Bonding**

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

Sarah came forward and wrapped her daughter in a hug. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

Ella forced a smile. "Of course I am." She returned the hug. "But shouldn't be at your clinic?"

"Oh, Luke can handle it without me for a day," she said with a wave. "It's been so long, I thought I should come on by and see how you're doing."

"Oh, well, why don't we go inside?" Ella reopened the door and led her mother in. After a quick tour, they settled down in the living space just inside the door.

"It seems you've settle in nicely," Sarah said.

They talked for an hour, discussing what was going on back in Pallet Town, Ella's training, and Ella's new life in Safron minus the Underground League. She decided to omit that for the time being.

When Ella checked her watch, it was almost noon. "Oh, would you look at that. I need to go out and do some training." She moved to stand up.

"Would you mind if I tag along?" Sarah asked. "I haven't actually seen you battle in person yet."

"Uh, sure."

They stepped outside into the bright sun. After locking the door, Ella morphed and teleported her and her mother to a field a few miles outside the city. It was a clearing that was big enough for Pokemon battles and completely surrounded by trees, blocking it off from the rest of the world very nicely.

Sarah turned and looked at the space. "Nice choice. You've got open space and enough trees to practice environmental strategies."

"Yeah. It's sort of like my personal training spot." Ella reached to her belt and grabbed her three pokeballs. With a hurl, they were in the air and opening. A Spinarak, a Natu, and a Sunflora appeared in a beam of light in the field.

Sarah looked over each one. "What beautiful Pokemon. You seem to have kept them well."

A little voice from the edge of the field called out happily, "Ella!"

The girls turned. A yellow blur was moving across the field. It was a Pikachu in a full sprint. Ella laughed lightly.

"Who is that?" Sarah asked.

"A friend." Ella held down an arm and the Pikachu jumped up onto it. It climbed to her shoulder, where it began to nuzzle against Ella's cheek. "Mom, this is Teia."

"Teia…that's a nice name."

The Pikachu turned. "Thanks. I'm named after my mother."

"Teia's my little buddy. Sometimes I'll morph her into a human and we'll go clubbing."

"Ella," Sarah said with a light anger. "You know we're not supposed to do that."

"Oh, stop, Mom. It's not like anyone's going to know. Besides, Teia hates battling, so we need something else to do for fun."

"Speaking of battling," the little Spinarak interrupted, "can we get to some."

Ella laughed. "Yeah, yeah."

Sarah stood by and watch as Ella sent her Pokemon through a few routines: attack practice, dodging, straight running. The mother stopped her after fifteen minutes. "What about you?"

Ella turned to her. "What?"

"Well, I know you won't stay on the sidelines. You should be training with them."

"I've actually got a better idea. Why don't you teach me some new attacks?"

Sarah smiled. "I'd love to."

"Take five, everyone."

Ella and Sarah morphed through different forms, trading off attacks. But Sarah had to stop after a while. "It's been too long since I've done this. I need a quick break."

"Ok," Ella replied. Then turning to her Pokemon, "Come on, guys. Let's take a few laps."

Sarah took a seat next to Teia, who was watching everything from nearby. "So you've known Ella long?"

"Only since she moved here," she answered.

"But you don't fight for her?"

Teia shook her head. "No. I'll watch her tournaments, though. But she doesn't let me into the Underground League to watch her there. Not really sure why."

"Underground League? What's that?"

"Oh, something Ella started when she first came to the city. It's how she gets most of her money. Of course, just about every time she goes, she gets some kind of new injury, so I'm not really sure if I even want to go."

That didn't at all sound good to Sarah. Memories of what Sarah was doing a few months ago instantly jumped into her head. Was she doing the exact same thing again?

Sarah looked up at her daughter, who was running with her Pokemon. Was that girl crazy? "Ella, can I talk with you?" Ella looked over and changed course. "Teia, would you mind giving us some time alone?"

"Sure." The Pikachu ran off towards the other Pokemon.

Ella came up to Sarah out of breath. "Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About the Underground League."

Ella froze. "Who spilled?"

"That's not important. Sarah, are you crazy?"

The girl's face hardened. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

That sealed it. In her mind, Sarah was forming the best possible theory, but what her daughter said had pretty much confirmed everything she suspected. "You couldn't be happy with just being a trainer?" Ella started to turn and walk away. "Don't you walk away from me." Sarah reached out with her mind and Ella froze on the spot.

"So what? You're going to hold me here and force me to stop just like you did last time? Do everything to protect your little baby?"

The field became silent. Sarah suddenly realized what she was doing. This was exactly what had caused Ella to go on this path in the first place. Slowly, she released her hold. "No."

Ella took a stumbling step forward and turned around.

"I won't stop you. It's obvious I couldn't say anything that would make you change your mind anyway." She turned and started to walk back towards the city.

Ella remained frozen. Of everything that she thought could go wrong, this was one that had slipped her mind. And yet here she was, her mother knowing and not stopping her. It felt so…wrong.

Her Pokemon gathered around her as Sarah disappeared into the trees.

-------------

Sarah simply walked around the city until the sun set behind the buildings. The lights of the city almost made it as bright as daylight. But the sights weren't interesting her, as they should have been. The only thing that hung onto her mind was how much she'd let her daughter down. Inside, she felt personally responsible for everything that was happening to her daughter.

And no matter what she did, the girl wouldn't change.

Sarah stopped on a corner, waiting for the walkway to clear, when a low discussion reached her ear. Most of it was meaningless except for two words: "Underground League." She turned and walked, leaning into a small alley. Three men were huddled together, talking about some battle.

Sarah walked up close to them. "Excuse me." The three stopped and turned to her. They didn't seem at all particularly threatening. "I heard you mention the Underground League. I was wondering how I could get in touch with it."

------------

Sarah walking. That was all that Ella could see in her mind's eye.

But so what? This was her creation, her life. This was what she was doing for herself. There was no way that her mother could understand.

A good battle could get her thoughts straight. Ella waited in the upper room while the first patrons walked in. There was a click behind her and the door opened softly. Bruce, one of the League's attendants, stepped inside. "Madam, you have been challenged tonight."

That didn't really surprise her. "Who?"

"She wishes to remain anonymous until the match."

Ella nodded. "Tell her she's on."

She watched a few matches before walking down below and changing into her Morph Skin and donning her mask. Then she stepped out into the throng. A few people recognized her and gave her some room, but most were too intent on the endgame of the current match.

She waited patiently for it to end and Bruce jumped to the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight marks what will be perhaps the most memorable battle in all of history! The great Mäyto!" He gestured to one side and Ella jumped up, turned and took a bow. "And the one and only…Shaiya!"

Ella shot up and spun. Sarah, her own mother, stood on the other side of the arena, dressed in her own blue Morph Skin. "Hello, Ella."

Ella's knees began to wobble. "Mom! What's going on?"

Sarah turned her face slightly. "It seems I've failed as a mother. My own daughter has no respect for me." Then her gaze came back up and pierced into her daughter's. "As much as it pains me, perhaps you'll have more respect for me as a rival."

**A/N: For those of you that have read **_**Twist of Fate,**_** I hope you enjoyed that little Easter Egg. And if you're wondering about that one line about morphing Teia, it's a reference to Mew-Man's story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: And now, the moment you have all been waiting for!**

**Chapter 11**

**Shaiya vs Mäyto**

Ella took a step back. "I don't want to fight you, Mom."

"From what I understand, you have to. Once a challenge is accepted it has to be seen through, right?"

Ella cursed. Once again her mother had forced her hand. "I know you don't want to fight either."

"You're right. I don't. But you need to be taught a lesson. And as much as it hurts, I should be the one to teach it to you." Sarah's body glowed blue.

A purple aura appeared around Ella's body. Her body became stiff. She simply gave a laugh. She focused her mind over her body and gave a quick jolt. The light seemed to shatter, allowing her body to move again.

Sarah noted it. "You've learned how to break a Psychic attack. Very clever."

"I try."

"Then why don't you try it someplace better?"

Ella was starting to get ticked off. "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Because there are so many better things you could be doing," she pleaded. "Why do you have to be pounding some other Pokemon?"

"I would be in normal battles, and you approved that!"

"Only because you twisted me arm."

The crowd started to boo. "Come on! Get to fighting!"

"It's my life, Mom. Stop trying to control it!" Ella morphed and shot out a Fire Blast. Without morphing, Sarah threw up a Reflect, causing the fire to bounce and go straight back at Ella. She rolled to the side and the attack whipped past.

"We don't have to kill each other, Ella."

Ella dropped to all four feet as a Houndour and shot out a Shadow Ball. Just as it left, she charged, following right behind it. "This is what I choose to do. If you can't be happy for me, then just get out of my life!"

Sarah swung her arm and the Shadow Ball flew off in another direction. Then she held her other hand out as Ella lunged, teeth ready to bite. With a mental shove, Ella was thrown back across the steel floor.

A tear fell from Sarah's eye as Ella stood to her feet. "Fine."

The woman vanished. In the next instant, she was a Hitmonlee directly in front of Ella sending a powerful kick up into the girl's chin. Ella flew up into the air. Sarah crouched and jumped up, matching the girl's trajectory. For a moment, the two were suspended in midair. "If you want to do this, let me show you what's going to happen."

Sarah's arms wrapped out and around her daughter, locking her in place. Then she began to spin as they angled downward, their heads pointed straight at the floor. The rotation went faster until it was merely a blur. "Lee-Top Combination." The two began to plummet, quickly gaining speed.

Ella's head hit the floor hard. Sarah disengaged and jumped out a split second before impact. The girl's body seemed to stick out of the ground for a moment, and then slowly teetered onto her back. Ella looked up at the lights, astonished that she was still alive. She tried to turn over, but her entire body seemed paralyzed.

"You still have a lot to learn." Sarah came over and stood over her. Her face was wet. "You're body will be out for a while. It could be much worse." Several more tears fell down her cheek. "I've only ever tried to do what I thought was best for you, Ella. Even when I agreed to let you become a trainer, it wasn't because I thought you were ready or capable. I just thought it would be best for you." She turned away, sobbing.

Ella's eyes grew furious. "I don't need your help!"

"…fine." Sarah vanished.

Ella watched the spot where her mother had been only moments before even as men came and picked up her limp body. As she was taken from the battlefield, she let out a furious scream that echoed through the chamber, silencing all other sounds. She kept the scream until she was deposited onto one of the medical room's tables and left alone. Then it slowly died and was replaced by saddened tears.

"Why?"

--------------

Aura watched the poor girl through the window. That scream, it had been filled with so much anger, but at the same time complete and utter sorrow. Her spirit cowered at the very sound. "Are you sure we have to do this?"

"_I am with her,"_ the Lucario at her side said mentally.

The taller man in his mid-twenties looked down at his younger cousin. "If our plan is to have any hope of succeeding, we must have Shaiya. And you heard what went on in that fight. This girl has obvious meaning to her," he said as he looked back through the window. "And with her body out of commission, there will never be a better time." He stepped over to the door to the infirmary. "Just keep your eye on the prize."

An image of a woman appeared in Aura's mind. She had to keep going. At all costs, she had to do this. Her brother swore that her pain could be overwritten, and she wanted more than anything else to make that pain disappear. Her head nodded.

The man opened the door and stepped inside with Aura and Lucario in tow. He continued until he was standing over Ella. "Mäyto?"

The girl's eyes opened. They were slightly red from crying. "What do you want?"

The man reached into his jacket. He pulled out a small blue orb and held it over Ella's body. "I want Shaiya."

There was a flash of light and Ella felt her body suddenly seem to vanish as her conscience was sucked into the sphere.

**A/N: Well, this chapter wasn't as long, but it was big. Stay tuned to see what will happen next!**

**And before you complain about the fight not being long enough, think about this for a minute. Would Ella really have any chance?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
Broken Hearts**

**A/N: Special thanks to Debbie Aaron for use of her personal character, Aura.**

Aura sat in the chair with the small blue orb in her lap. As much as she'd been around trainers, she'd never held a pokeball, let alone one that actually held a _human._ It was a rare piece of technology, designed specifically for Pokemorphs and hybrids. They'd stolen it from a lab in Sinnoh specifically for this job, but they'd originally intended to use it on Shaiya.

The girl let her mind wander, gently brushing against the essence within. She'd been named Aura for a reason.

She began to wonder what it was like to be confined in a pokeball. Perhaps she could ask.

She glanced around. Her cousin would probably still be up on the roof, hacking the city's communication network. Soon he'd be broadcasting a signal telling Shaiya to come back and save their captive. For their plan to work, they needed Shaiya.

But she decided to forgo that for now. She closed her eyes and sent her mind towards the orb in her hands.

------------

Ella felt like she was floating. She couldn't feel anything else physically. It was as if her body simply didn't exist. Perhaps it didn't at the moment. And there was no water holding her. She simply was there.

Although it was partially terrifying, being in this space also felt very peaceful. She could sense her wounds healing despite not being in her body. But not being in her body also meant that she did not have to endure any pain. Her mind was completely at ease.

"_Are you there?"_ A voice broke into the space, disturbing her peace.

Ella didn't recognize the voice. _"Hello?"_

"_Hello. I am Aura. I apologize for having to keep you in there, but my cousin doesn't want you escaping before we have Shaiya."_

"_My mother? What do you want with her?"_

"_Please understand. We will not do anything to harm you or her. But we need her powers."_

"_If you need her so much, couldn't you just ask?"_

"_My cousin does not believe she will be so cooperative."_

Ella laughed. That was probably true. _"So you're holding me for ransom? That's probably not going to give her much of an incentive to help you either."_

"_Ben seems confident that she will agree."_

"_You seem to be doing a lot for him. What's in it for you?"_

Aura paused. _"My mother. She was killed when I was young right in front of me. I want to bring her back."_

"_Hm…seems like you and I have something in common. But bringing back that dead? That's impossible."_

"_Ben says it can be done. By using the proper abilities at once, it can be done. That is why we need Shaiya."_

"_You sound pretty confident. But I guarantee she won't be coming for me."_

"_How do you know that?"_

Ella gave her own pause as her mind wandered to only an hour before. _"Believe me, she probably won't want to come for me." _There was no reply for a moment, so Ella switched the subject. _"What am I being held in?"_

"_It is a special pokeball designed to hold Pokemorphs and hybrids."_

"_A pokeball? If I'm in a pokeball, then how are you talking to me?"_

"_I possess a special gift called Sight. It allows me to connect with another's aura, like Lucario."_

"Lucario?" Ella thought. Was that some form of Pokemon? If it was, she'd never heard of it. If she could get out, maybe she'd get a new form to use. And if it could connect with other beings, it would be very helpful indeed. _"I'd really like to meet this Lucario. When will I be getting out?"_

She paused. _"I will have to discuss with me cousin. I will return later."_

Ella felt a shift, as if something had suddenly vanished. Once again she was left to simply float in peace, but now her mind had even more matters to dwell on. Like what they'd do when her mother didn't show up.

After everything she'd put her mother through, there was no way that she'd come back for her.

----------

Ben pressed the buttons of his laptop expertly. With a single click, he broke through the system, connecting him to the audio of every television and radio in the city. He held the microphone up to his mouth.

"Attention, Shaiya!" He heard his voice boom from nearly every direction. "We regret to inform you that we have your daughter."

---------

Sarah was once again wondering the streets of Saphron, what she had done to her own daughter still fresh on her mind. To be perfectly honest, on some level she almost did feel a ping of excitement getting back into the arena. For a moment, she was reminded of why she had chosen to be a trainer.

She stopped and fell into a wooden bench.

But why did the girl have to do it this way? Couldn't she have just become a normal trainer and been happy? Why…

Her mental train suddenly derailed when she came upon a realization. This scenario seemed only too familiar. She had gone through the same experience with her own mother many many years ago.

Her face became buried in her hands. "Oh, god, what have I done?"

Suddenly every speaker in the city blared to live and Sarah froze when she heard the call. Someone had Ella?

"If you wish to see her alive again, come to the Underground League immediately. We have matters to discuss." Then every speaker went silent.

Sarah's heart jumped. Every fiber in her body shot into Mother-mode. In an instant she vanished from her place on the sidewalk.

---------

Ben dropped the microphone and disconnected. He closed the laptop and picked it up, ready to return back to the arena, which was now empty. The patrons had all returned home once the battles were through. Though none of the following fights held even a candle up to the contest between Shaiya and Mäyto.

As he turned, he spotted Aura waiting by the roof door, Lucario next to her. "Ella wishes to know when she will be released."

"Who? Oh, the girl in the ball. Uh…as soon as her mother arrives." He stepped around her. "Now come. It is almost time. And Lucario, you better be ready."

Lucario simply gave a grunt.

Aura brushed his minds for a moment and sensed a hint of distrust in her friend's aura. To be honest, she completely agreed with him. This was all going a little further than they'd originally intended.

--------

Sarah appeared back in the arena. The area was unlit, and because it was nearly three in the morning, very little light was inside. She instinctively morphed only her eyes, allowing her to see much better. But the entire space was empty. She was told to come here. Where was everyone else?

There was a sudden crackling behind her. Before she could react, a jolt of electricity shot through her spine. Her body spasmed for a second and collapsed to the cold steel.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Pain**

Aura walked around the table and tightened the straps around the woman's wrists. She didn't really look all that dangerous. "Ben, do we really need to keep her tied down? Won't that pulse thing be enough?"

He attached a band to Sarah's forehead. "The pulse will just keep her from morphing. We can't just let her get up and walk around."

The girl simply nodded her head. The more they did, the more wrong this felt. But she had to listen to her cousin. He knew what he was doing. She glanced back and eyed the blue pokeball. "Can we at least let Ella out? You did say we could."

He just gave a shrug. "Sure. Whatever."

----------

Ella felt a quick and sudden rush, like her mind was being thrown in one direction. The next instant, she was standing close to the edge of the infirmary. The lights were on, and there were three others with her: a man, a teenage girl, and a strange blue Pokemon. They were gathered around a table that held… "Mom!" She quickly rushed up, pushing the others aside and nearly falling over the woman on the table. "Mom, what are you doing here?" She didn't answer. Ella looked across the table, seeing the bands around Sarah's wrists and ankles. "What's going on?"

"Ok, that's enough family time." Ben grabbed Ella's arm and threw her back. "You can leave."

Ella stopped herself and spun back to them. "What are you doing to my mother?" She started to walk back.

"Ah-ah." The man pulled out a pistol and held it down to Sarah's head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Everyone froze, even Aura. That wasn't part of the plan. "Ben, what are you doing?"

"Gaining leverage. Lucario, start." The Pokemon stood on the spot. Aura could sense that he was getting close to breaking. "I said…" He turned the pistol and pointed it at Aura. "…to start."

Aura took a step back, completely confused. "Ben? What…"

"Shut it, Aura. Lucario, if you please."

Lucario glared at the man, but reluctantly placed his hands together and focused. His body, along with Sarah's and Ben's, began to glow blue.

"Ok, will someone please explain what is going on?" Ella asked.

Aura projected her mind. "Lucario's moving part of her aura to Ben!"

Ella's eyes moved between her mother and the man standing just in front of her before they locked on her mother's sleeping face. As she watched, her face seemed to melt. Wrinkles appeared all over and the skin became long and dull. It looked almost like she was aging at an incredible rate. But even worse, Ella could tell she was dying. "You stop this!"

She moved at Ben, but he moved the pistol back to Ella. "Don't take another step. This will only take a few more moments."

Aura was caught. She hadn't planned on this. They were simply supposed to get Shaiya, use her abilities, and leave. Ben had tricked her. But he would still help her, right?

She looked at Ella. She could sense the struggle that was raging inside her body. She wanted to tear the man to shreds. But under that was pain. She was being forced to watch her own mother die. Aura knew that pain, the torment it caused.

Her mind went back to her own mother. She would have done anything to have her back. But…taking another's mother so that she could have hers was just…wrong. She couldn't cause someone else to go through that. "No!" She quickly rushed forward, wrapping her arms around Ben's shoulders. "That's enough!"

A dozen things seemed to happen at once. Lucario's focused slipped and the blue lights faded. Ben threw Aura into the wall. Ella used the moment to rush in, her body changing even as she did. Her punch struck home and Ben was thrown through the window and out into the arena.

Ella followed with a powerful leap. Every part of her brain was focused on that man now. Nothing else registered in her head. Her body changed with her new will, her arms lengthening and becoming tightly muscled. Her nose and mouth lengthened, creating a sort of snout. White fur sprouted up all over her body. In the time it took her to make the jump, she had become a massive, angry werewolf creature.

She landed hard on the steel over the man and sent him another punch. The metal buckled below him, but Ella didn't give him time to recover. She sent punch after punch into his stomach even after she'd nearly punched her way clean through his body. She didn't stop until her paws and front were deep red and sticky, her breath heavy and ragged.

"Ella!" a voice called from back in the infirmary.

Her head shot back over, her human eyes looked back to where she'd come. Aura was waving at her from the window. She quickly rushed over, the muscles and fur vanishing but leaving the sticky red liquid all over her chest and hands.

When she got back in the room, she saw that her mother was stirring gently. She rushed over, pushing Aura out of the way as she did, and gently held her up, not even noticing that Aura had already removed the straps. "Mom? Can you hear me?"

The woman's eyes twitched and slowly opened. They focused on her. "Ella." Sarah's voice was rough and low. "What's going on? I feel weak."

"It's ok, Mom. Just…it's ok." What else could she say? Some guy tried to steal your powers and I couldn't stop him. "Oh, why did you have to come back for me?"

"We're family. It's what we do." Sarah reached up and brushed a tear from Ella's cheek that she hadn't even realized was there. "No matter what we do, we're always there for each other."

Ella shook her head, the tears coming more heavily. With her hands, she could feel her mother's pulse get weaker. "You're crazy, you know that?"

Sarah laughed weakly. "Maybe I am. But if that's what I have to do to protect my daughter, then so be it." She closed her eyes and her breath faltered for a moment.

Ella shook her awake. "Stay with me, Mom. You can't go to sleep yet."

"Listen, Ella." Ella had to lean in to hear her voice. "Whatever you choose to do, do it with all your heart, regardless of what others say. I may not have liked the path you chose, but you stuck through it." Her lips curled in a smile. "For that, I'm proud of you." Her lids began to fall.

"Hold on, Mom." Sarah went limp in Ella's arms. "Mom?" She let her arms go, and the body fell back onto the bed. "Oh, mom." Ella fell over the bed, once again shutting out the rest of the world. For the next several minutes, all there was was she, her mother, and her tears.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Closure**

The sun was warm on her crusty face. The tears had stopped, but the pain was still there. Below her, dozens of police swarmed the arena. No one knew what had happened. They probably never would. No records could be found linking the pulverized man to anyone. He was simply a lonely man that had suddenly appeared, dead.

It would probably be better that way. She was receiving enough questions from Jenny because of her mother. It was a strange phenomenon that they couldn't reason, and Ella was fine with that. She knew. There wasn't really anything else needed.

A few footsteps fell behind her. Aura came up beside her. "I know how you feel," she said. "Loosing a mother is very hard."

Ella slouched further forward. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"It's much easier if you do. I probably wouldn't have gotten over my mother if Lucario hadn't been with me every step of the way."

She really didn't want to, but maybe if she did, then the girl would just leave her alone. "I don't think I'll ever understand her," she began. "One day she's mad as hell with me because of what I chose to do and then she's proud of me for sticking to it."

Aura became silent for a moment and sat down next to Ella, letting her legs drop over the edge of the roof. "Sometimes…we can't understand. That's just the way it is. But I'm sure she knew what she was doing. And that whatever it was, it was for you."

Surprisingly, she laughed. "She said the exact same thing." She watched the sun rise for a few seconds before, "I'll never be able to make it up to her."

"Sure you can. You still have your whole life. And as long as she lives in your memory, you can still do anything you can to honor her. But then…if you're family, you really shouldn't need to. Part of that bond is being able to forgive, regardless of the circumstances."

"Did you come up with all of that yourself?" Ella asked, finally looking over at her.

She smiled. "No. It's exactly what Lucario told me when I needed it." They shared another moment of silence. With a stretch, Aura stood. "I'm the one that caused all of this to you. I'd like to make it up. Anything you need, I'll do."

Ella remained seated, contemplating everything. The past few months seemed to blur by in the morning light. She remembered her mother and all the times they shared when she was much younger, the awkward moments between her first battles, the day she came and helped her train. It all brought a smile to her face.

She stood up beside Aura and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "You already have."

Ella then left Aura on the roof and went down through the building. She passed the police in the arena and forced her way through the reporters outside, all swarming to ask her questions. They eventually let her be.

She continued walking all the way through the city and out into the nearby fields, going through the woods and over a small creek, all the way to her private training field, which was bathed in bright golden light.

She stopped on the edge and sat down against a tree, letting her body relax. Could Aura be right? She really hated that she had caused her mother so much pain. And yet she had forgiven her, in a sense.

Her eyes moved up to the moving clouds. One cloud shifted above her, forming the face of a smiling woman. Ella swore she saw her mother's features. She smiled.

The calm serenity overcame her, giving her soul a sense of peace for the first time in a long while, allowing her to, for but a moment, forget the trouble in her heart.

**----------(Several Days Later)**

"Sarah Adams was many things to many people. To trainers, she was both a rival and the ultimate goal. For those at her clinic, she was one of the most brilliant minds in the field of Pokemon. And for others, she was the best friend we could have ever known.

"I'm probably the only person who can know her as all of these things and even more. While she was sort of a rival to me, she was also my mother.

"Mom probably did several things that I really didn't appreciate or like. But everything she did, she did because she thought it was best for me…or at least, that's what she told me.

"But even when I went against her wishes, which I did on more than one occasion, she was always willing to forgive and forget.

"She was caring, thoughtful, always willing to go out of her way to help someone. Mom was…" Ella had to stop as the tears finally got to her. She stifled a cry, partially embarrassed that she was breaking down in front of so many people.

The chapel was nearly full to bursting. Everyone, from distant relatives to long-time clients, had come for Sarah's funeral service. Even Pokemon were here, including Lars, Ivysaur, and Nina.

After a few seconds, Ella composed herself enough. "Mom will be missed." She walked from around the podium and took her seat in the front row. Luke leaned over his daughter and wrapped her in a hug, his own tears gently falling on her shoulder.

Others started to come up and say some words about Sarah. But Ella didn't pay much attention.

Not a second after she lifted her head from her father's shoulder, another consciousness brushed her mind. She recognized the touch. It was Aura. But why would she be trying to touch her? She made a mental sweep of the chapel. Aura wasn't here. It was not an ability she could do before, but since her strange transformation that horrible night, she'd found little quirks that she guessed were the start of her microshifting abilities.

She opened her mind just enough for the other girl to hear her thoughts. _"Can't it wait, Aura?"_

"_No. I have to see you. NOW!"_

"_I can't leave during my mother's funeral. See me later."_

"_But…"_

Ella cut her off, forcing the girl from her mind, and returned her attention to the service. As much as it hurt, she'd go through it.

Unseen by all, a shadow at an upper window jumped away.

----------

Twenty minutes later, part of the congregation was in the middle of a forest close to Pallet Town. Most had left after the funeral service, leaving Sarah's closest ring of friends and family for the actual burial.

Ella and Luke stood closest to the site, now a hole in the middle of a glade Sarah would frequent as a child. Along with the mourners, Ella could sense several Pokemon secretly watching from the trees.

Sarah's body was slowly lowered into the ground. No casket, as was her wish. All that covered her was her was a simple silver gown.

The daughter at first wondered if she would cry. But most of the mourning had already been done. This was more or less the final act to seal it all.

Or it was for the rest. She still had something in her heart that needed to be settled.

She waited after the ceremony for the others to leave. Luke stayed a little longer than most but eventually left like the others, leaving Ella alone with her mother. Taking a step closer to the hole, Ella knelt to her knees and clasped her hands in front of her and breathed deeply, focusing her mind. To anyone passing, it would almost look like she was in prayer. In a strange sense, she almost was.

"Mother, I'm sorry. I've caused you so much pain. You should not wish to speak to me again, but I need you to speak to me one last time."

A gentle wind blew through Ella's hair. A sense of pressure and peace came over her. In her mind, an image of her mother appeared. Not the image of her on that night; it was her face from long ago, before Ella's teenage years had put stress in her face. _"I could never cease talking with you, Ella."_

"Mom, I must know. Why did you change your opinion of me? Why did you go from despising me for my actions to being proud of me? I don't understand."

"_I did not despise you, Ella. I would not be a mother if I did. I was displeased with your choices. For a time, I was blinded by that. But I came to realize something. You made your choices and they were yours to make. It was not my place to force you along a path that was not your own. I have reconciled with myself on that fact. I may still not be pleased with them, but you did not falter when assaulted to do otherwise. Do you understand?"_

Ella paused. "I think so. So does that mean I can still run the Underground League?"

Her mother's face grew stern. _"I hope you won't. But as I have said, I will not stop you. It's not like I can anyway."_

Ella laughed. "It is alright, Mom. I won't do that to you."

Sarah smiled. _"I am glad to hear that."_

The image of Sarah reached out an arm towards Ella. Ella mentally reached back. There was just enough distance so that their fingertips just touched. Slowly, Sarah faded from Ella's mind.

She opened her eyes to realize her arm was outstretched. She embarrassingly pulled it down. She stood, paused one moment longer, and left.

Just as she entered the tree line, a paw shot from behind a tree and grabbed her. It pulled her into a group of bushes before she could react. She instinctively pulled away, but turned to look at her attacker.

Before her crouched a very strange creature. It looked remarkably like a Lucario, but its face was not nearly as elongated as she remembered Aura's being. Its paws also featured what looked like short fingers. Overall, it looked incredibly human to be a Pokemon. She started to get back when it spoke. "Ella, please. It's me."

But she froze as she recognized the voice.

"Aura?"

**I got you all AGAIN! Just when you think it's over, I pull you right back in.**

**This concludes Part 2. We will now be taking another short break while I finish the final part of the story. **

**At this time, I would like everyone to write a full review of the story so far. The third and final part of **_**Gift of Family**_** follows an entirely different plot, as I'm sure you've figured out by the last few paragraphs of this chapter, so it's sort of like its own story. It's included with the rest of **_**Gift of Family**_** because there are several elements that tie them together. But I can't really say much on that because of spoilers and such. So please just leave a full review now and then you may review the rest of it when the story has come to its full conclusion.**

**Thanks for the support, everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for your patience. We may now continue and finish this story.**

**Part 3 is done on request by Debbie Aaron.**

**Previously in Part 2**

Even after her mother allowed her to become a trainer, Ella didn't know when to stop. She formed her own illegal Pokemon league. But it was short lived. Her mother found out and mother and daughter fought it out with the more experienced coming out on top.

Just when it seemed things couldn't get worse between the two, a strange group appears and kidnaps Ella. Sarah returns to save her daughter. Through a strange twist, Ella saves Sarah, but not before the damage is done. Sarah forgives Ella of her deeds and Ella discovers just how much Sarah really cared for her.

Shortly after the funeral in the woods, Ella is suddenly pulled aside by a strange creature that seems to be half-human, half-Pokemon claiming to be one of Ella's former captors.

**Chapter 15**

**Hunted**

"Aura? What happened to you?"

"I don't know," the strange creature replied. It seemed like she was on the edge of tears. "I went to sleep last night as myself. Then I woke up like this. And Lucario was gone."

Ella mentally searched her. It _was_ Aura. But she also sensed another presence, one of a Pokemon but very faint.

"Please, Ella. You have to help me."

"Why should I help you? You're the one that caused my mother to die."

Aura's head hung. "I know. And I'm deeply sorry for that. But I don't have anyone else to turn to. I have no family, no friends. And like this, all everyone wants to do is capture me like a Pokemon."

"Wait…what?"

"All these trainers are after me. At least a dozen of them."

Suddenly a voice rang through the trees. "I think I see it!" Twigs snapped and leaves rustled. It sounded like a large group of people was heading their way.

Aura grabbed Ella's hand and held it tightly. "Please, Ella. I've got nowhere else to go."

She looked into the Pokemon-human's eyes. The girl was terrified. Ella knew that look and feeling. It was probably very similar to the way she'd felt when her mother essentially disowned her.

She released a sigh. "Fine." She clutched Aura's hand and ran. They danced through the trees trying to get away from their pursuers, but it seemed they just kept getting closer.

Ella morphed into a Grovyle. "Jump." She shoved off of the ground, sending her up onto a high tree branch. Aura moved with her, never letting go of her hand.

Aura stopped on the tree branch and looked back at the ground. She saw how high they were and gasped. "Did I just jump that high?"

"_Well, you are part Pokemon now,"_ Ella thought. She held a finger to her lips, telling Aura to be quiet.

Moments later, an Arcanine burst through the trees, sniffing everywhere. A group of trainers appeared behind it. One of them came up next to the Pokemon. "What's wrong? Did you lose its scent?" The creature nodded.

As luck would have it, one trainer happened to look up. "It's in the trees!" he shouted with a point.

"Oh crap." Ella grabbed Aura's hand and booked it, jumping from tree to tree. She didn't bother to ask Aura if she could keep up.

From behind them, she heard the sound of an opening Pokeball. Something was chasing them. But Ella just smirked. The only thing that could possibly outrun a Grovyle through the trees was a…

A green blur shot past them and matched their pace. It was a fully-grown Sceptile.

"You have got to be kidding me."

The Sceptile swung her tail around, crushing the tree limbs around it. With nothing to step on, Ella and Aura fell towards the ground. Ella quickly morphed into a Snorlax, using her massive belly to cushion the fall. Aura surprised herself by catching herself on her own legs.

Ella pushed herself up and started scanning the forest. The Sceptile returned, dropping down from the trees. "Don't move."

Before Ella could reply, several trainers surrounded them. One stepped out from the rest. "My Sceptile found it. I get first go."

Ella stepped in front of Aura. "You won't have her."

"Step aside, girl. You can't stop us." The Sceptile took a step closer from the other side.

Ella spun, morphed into a Charizard, and released a jet of flame. The Sceptile screamed as it was roasted, but jumped up into the trees.

One of the trainers got spooked. "Dude! It's Shaiya! Let's get out of here!" Him and two others turned and ran in fright, leaving two trainers.

The Sceptile wasn't getting away so easily. Ella jumped up, spouting flames the whole way. But all she hit was the tree, which started to burn. From the side of her eye, she saw Aura just standing against a tree, shaking. _"Why aren't you doing anything?"_

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!"

The green Pokemon bounced off a tree and shot back inwards. The leaves on its forearms became encased in green light and doubled in length. Ella spun quickly. That attack would hurt. She reflexively raised her arms and they morphed into Crawdaunt claws and caught the long Leaf Blades. The Sceptile eyes seemed to explode and its trainer screamed an obscenity.

But Ella was just as surprised as they were. While her hands had become those from a Crawdaunt, the rest of her body was still a Charizard!

She'd micromorphed!

The corners of her mouth lifted. "You're screwed now." She opened her maw and released another Flamethrower.

The Sceptile howled and tried to pull away, but Ella had it held tightly. The flames continued even after the screams stopped. Finally, Ella released the Grass Pokemon and closed her mouth.

It collapsed down to the ground. It's entire front was black. "Sceptile!" The trainer quickly rushed up and dropped down next to it. But it cringed at his touch.

Ella felt a touch of remorse. She'd gone too far…again. "Get her to a Pokemon Center," she said to the trainer in her human voice.

The other trainer came over and joined the other one. He called out an Abra and they vanished.

She turned towards Aura, looking down at her hands again. But they'd gone back to plain Charizard hands. _"Darn. So close." _She let her body return to her natural form.

Aura started to come closer. "Thanks, Ella. I don't what I'd do if one of them got me."

Something burst through a far bush. Both girls turned their heads. A blue sphere was hurtling towards Aura.

Out of instinct, she pulled away quickly. But Aura seemed frozen. Ella internally willed the girl to move, but she wouldn't. The ball struck her chest and she vanished in a red flash. The ball fell to the leafy ground with a crunch.

A man in a long white lab coat stepped through the brush. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes under long jet-black hair. "Just turn and leave now," he said.

Ella didn't listen. She sprang forward, grabbed the ball, and morphed into a Lucario all in one move. With a quick burst of energy, she was once again flying through the trees.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**Sanctuary**

Ella ran. She wasn't completely sure of where to. All she knew was that she had to run.

She jumped into the trees, morphing into her newly acquired Sceptile form. She changed directions repeatedly, running south, then west, then northeast. Her body changed back into a Lucario as she dropped to the ground. Anyone would be hard-pressed to follow the trail she was laying down.

Five minutes of hard running shot her from the trees. She continued until the trees were mere toothpicks on the horizon before she allowed her legs to stop. For a moment, she leaned her body over, putting her weight on her knees. Even using energy to run as a Pokemon, that had been hard.

She turned her eyes over her shoulder. There was nothing between her and the trees. No one had followed her. Or they hadn't been able to.

The blue sphere in Ella's hand both terrified and amazed her as she looked at it, the same type of ball that Aura and Ben had used to entrap her. It was incredible technology. But it could also be the beginning of something horrible. That man that had used it looked like some kind of scientist. Ben, Aura's cousin and the one that had orchestrated Ella's capture, had said that he'd stolen his ball from a lab somewhere. Could that man be from the very same lab?

She'd have to think about that later. She quickly tossed the ball up into the air. It split open with a flash and a moment later, Aura was standing in the same pose as when the ball struck her. The girl stumbled for a moment, then stopped and looked around. "What? What happened?"

Ella dropped the ball to the ground and crushed it under her foot. "Some guy got you with the same pokeball your cousin used on me." Aura eyed the fragments in the grass with slight fear. "Do you know anything about where your cousin got his?"

She shook her head. "I'd never seen it until he used it on you."

Ella nodded. That was perfectly understandable. But it still created a problem. Whoever that man was, he would probably have friends, very powerful friends. They'd have to be careful if he ever showed up again.

But for now, it looked like they'd lost him. Ella took a look around to see where they were. She was well familiar with the Pallet Town area. One landmark and she knew exactly where they were. "Perfect." She started to walk up a gently sloping hill.

"What is?" Aura turned and gasped as her eyes bulged.

A short way up a tall hill sat a large white building. Attached to one side of it was a thick windmill. It sort of looked like a fat ordinary house. If ordinary included barricaded windows and doors, crumbling sides, and a sign that read, "Condemned." The whole thing looked dead as a grave. Wooden beams showed through holes worn through the paneling. Inside the windows, there was nothing but darkness.

Aura studied the place as Ella slowly made her way towards it. "What is this place?"

"Oak's lab. It was abandoned just after his death. That's the way he wanted it for some reason."

Aura followed silently.

When they reached the door, Ella peered in through one of the windows. Very little light made it inside, but she could see enough to know that the inner space was clear just like she'd last left it.

She morphed her body into an Abra as Aura came up to the wall. "Are you sure we can do this?"

Ella spoke, her voice changing and uttering human words. "I've been coming here for years. No one should bother us."

Aura nodded and took Ella's hand. They flashed into the dark confines of the lab.

----------

Down the hill, just at the edge of the forest, the man with black glasses gazed through binoculars, observing the two teleport. He raised a radio to his mouth. "Target marked: Oak Hill. Be advised: Shaiya's daughter is with her."

"Confirmed," a voice answered back through the crackling speaker. "Stand by for back-up."

----------

As Ella and Aura appeared in the dark space, a computer against the wall came to life. No light shined from its face and it made not a sound. Its job was one of secrecy. The process drilled into it began.

_Two life forms detected… _

_Initializing scan… _

_Estimated time till completion: 12 minutes._

----------

Ella immediately went to a lamp against the wall and flicked it on, giving light to the room. The main section of the building was the lab itself and two hallways split off to either side, leading to more rooms that included a private examination room and Oak's personal room. Ella didn't really need the light, she'd memorized that layout after coming here to be alone many times, but she lit it for Aura's sake. "I'll get us something to eat."

Aura nodded before her head turned and began to examine the space. The far wall's upper portion was nothing but glass, and several places sported jagged holes, letting in chilly air. Machinery sat silent and motionless along one entire wall. Two tables dominated the middle of the room, but they were completely devoid of items. Just like the outside, the room projected a sense of lifelessness.

Ella walked back in from one of the side halls carrying two trays of steaming food. She handed one to Aura and sat down, immediately digging into her cut of meat.

The Pokemon-girl gingerly followed Ella's lead and went to the ground softly. "Where did you find this?"

Ella chewed several times and swallowed before answering. "All of Oak's machines were left behind when the place was abandoned. He left some pretty incredibly stuff, including a machine that made food from waste.

Aura visibly cringed. "That's disgusting!"

Ella shrugged. "You wanted to know." She put another piece into her mouth. "Go ahead. By all accounts, it's actual food."

She paused, still unsure. But after a quick stare from Ella, she cut off a piece of meat and put it into her mouth. Even with her alien taste buds, it tasted very pleasant and the warmth was welcome in the colder space. "That is pretty good."

Ella smiled and went for the veggies. Her gaze traveled the room, examining it as Aura had done in her absence. But it hadn't changed since she had last been here several months ago.

When she brought her eyes back down, Aura had set her platter down. Instead, the girl was idly examining the backs of her hands, where the spikes protruded from her skin. Ella finished chewing the mush in her mouth and set her platter down next to her. "So…how are feeling about your change?"

Aura suddenly looked like she was going to cry. "I don't know what I'm going to do." She brought her hands up to her eyes and began to cry.

Ella cringed. Why did she ask? She needed to think more before she asked questions of people. But the question was out. So she pushed herself over and wrapped her arms around Aura, hating herself as she did it. She hated being all mushy like this.

----------

_Scan complete…_

_Life form A…_

_HTR Positive_

_Pokemon/Human DNA fully compatible_

_Identified as Ella Adams_

_Life form B…_

_HTR Negative_

_Pokemon/Human DNA non-compatible_

_Pokemon dominant_

_Identified Unknown Halfling_

_Initializing Program…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A Strange Occurrence**

**A/N: I apologize beforehand if the first part of this chapter is a little (or majorly) dry.**

The bank of computers against the wall suddenly clicked to life. Ella and Aura tore from their hug as lights began to flash. The main monitor of one flashed and suddenly displayed Professor Oak's very old face.

"What's going on?"

"I haven't the slightest clue," Ella answered. This had never happened to her.

"Hello," Oak said through the screen. His voice seemed frail, but his spirit remained strong, almost sounding as if he were delivering a lecture. "If this is playing, then I am not able to welcome you myself. No doubt you have lots of questions, such as why such a transformation has happened to you. But if you are patient, all of them will be answered."

Ella glanced at Aura, who was looking back at her. She seemed just as confused.

"Let me begin by saying that you are not alone. Many people and Pokemon have experienced strange changes much like yours. You will meet them later.

"To answer your first question, which is most likely why you have changed, I will need to explain some history to you. Long ago, there were a people known as the Mäyto. These people's blood contained a high amount of HTR, which gave them the ability to alter their bodies at will. These people were suddenly and swiftly killed. But their abilities survived in a few ancestors in a dormant state.

"Around fifteen years ago, if my calculations are correct, the first of the Halflings began to show. These people contained both DNA of humans and a specific Pokemon species, with one side generally being slightly more dominant than the other. After careful examination, I found that most of those Halflings I encountered contained trace amounts of HTR within their blood."

Ella did some quick math in her head. If she and Oak were right, that put these strange hybrids showing up around the same time her mother had destroyed that weird crystal.

"I can only speculate as to what the HTR has done to your and the other Halfling's blood. My best hypothesis is that it destabilized your DNA because of a lack of the opposite. Your body would immediately absorb some form of DNA into your own body, thus altering your genetic make-up and creating the form you are currently in."

"But how do I fix it?!" Aura screamed at the computer.

The recording seemed to answer her. "Sadly, I have found no means of reversing the process. And I am not likely to do so before my body retires.

"If your situation has been similar to the other Halflings I have previously encountered, your acceptance into the greater society has been rough at best."

"He sure knows what he's talking about," Ella said as a side comment. Aura seemed not to hear her. She was enraptured in Oak's droning speech.

"So, in order to help those that cannot help themselves, I have created a special living environment for them. Directly below this complex is a powerful holographic projection system. This creates a special environment for the Halflings to live in. By all appearances and senses, it is a dense forest. My own food replicators provide all nourishment that they need.

"And now, I will offer you an invitation to join them. You will no longer have to be hunted or hated by humans. You will be among your own kind. If you wish to accept, the entrance is waiting."

The paneling in the center of the floor suddenly folded upward. The girls leapt to the side to avoid getting crushed. Below the floor was a stone set of stairs leading down into a fire-lit tunnel.

"You will be welcome," the recording finished. "I wish you the best of luck." Then the screen went black.

Ella's gaze lingered between the now dormant computer screen and the strange stairs. "Well, that was weird." When she looked at Aura, the girl's eyes were looking down into the darkness of the stairs. Her eyes had a strange, almost hungry look. Ella gently touched her shoulder. "What's up?"

Aura jumped lightly, almost completely forgotten that Ella was with her. "He said there were others like me. Maybe…"

"Maybe you'll want to stay?"

Aura seemed to sink that in. "I don't know. But I at least have to see."

Ella could understand that. She herself had at one point wanted someone else like her. But she'd known for a while that that wouldn't happen. At least Aura could have that chance. And to be perfectly honest, she was curious herself. "That's ok. We can go take a look around."

Together, the two slowly descended the stone steps. Flames every fifteen feet provided light. At the bottom of the thirty or so steps, it became a straight tunnel. The walls were rough and jagged, but the floor was perfectly smooth.

It continued for only a hundred yards or so before opening into a slightly larger space. Along the back wall, a gaping entrance spilled white light into the tunnel. This room contained carvings and pictures along the walls. But these didn't catch their eyes.

Standing just before the entrance on either side stood two hybrids holding long spears.

They stopped for a moment, suddenly cautious that they may try to attack. Ella took the moment to examine them. The one on the left was mostly a Raichu with a flat human face, with long curving tail and long ears. Brown fur covered his body except for his face, which was much lighter. The ends of his paws had long digits that seemed to be disproportionate to their slightly smaller arms.

The other was surprisingly human. It looked like a man that would be in his thirties, with well-toned muscles. If it weren't for the orange protrusions on his cheeks, tall blue frill on his head, or deep blue skin, he would look like any other man. Ella noted the Pokemon features and identified him as a Mudkip hybrid. Both wore strange clothing that looked like stitched leaves.

If these two were guarding the entrance, what other kinds of people and Pokemon were waiting inside?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Secret Society**

When they started getting closer, the Raichu-man stepped forward, his spear held ready. His eyes especially lingered over Ella, who still remained in her human form. But eventually they moved to Aura. "Greetings. Welcome to Asceir **(osh air')**. Please, follow me." He turned and started into the more brightly lit corridor.

Ella and Aura took a moment to look at each other. They were being let in? Just like that? Ella had expected that at least some kind of persuasion would be needed. But they started forward and the other guard made no move, so they simply followed.

There was only a quick turn and the rock ended. The bright light nearly blinded Ella and she had to wait for her eyes to adjust. As they did, the sight slowly took her breath away.

They had left the cave on top of a low hill. Ahead of them, about a hundred yards away, sat a small village of wooden huts. A forest gently started and grew thick a bit further. Everywhere else, green fields moved as far as the eye could see except for off to the right edge of the forest, where a lake spread inward and out of sight. Ella looked over it all and remembered what Oak's recording had said: this was all holograms.

"I'd known Oak had made holograms, but I didn't think they could make something like this." She stepped forward and kneeled down, running her hand through the grass. "It feels so real." A gentle breeze suddenly blew, running along her face. "This…this is incredible."

Aura didn't seem to be enjoying the scenery, and Ella quickly understood why. Mingling through the village and traveling amongst the trees were more of the strange Pokemorphs. At a quick glance, Ella counted nearly fifty, with more probably in the woods.

But the guard didn't wait for them long. After pausing for a few seconds, he continued down the hill towards the village. Ella and Aura followed obediently. Ella took a quick glance back at the cave. From out here, it looked like it looked like a hole in space.

After a very quick walk, they entered the fringes of the village. Every Pokemon and human stopped their jobs, from cooking to playing with children to sowing, to stop and look at the newcomers.

And Ella gazed back. She spotted hybrids of Ampharose, Gligar, Skarmory, Teddiursa, Furret…way too many.

"Why are they all staring?" Aura asked to no one in particular.

The guard answered without turning, "It is because of your friend. We have not had a human enter our midst since Oak and Shaiya."

Ella started. Her mother had known about this place? And she'd been here? Why hadn't Ella been told?

She had to force herself to not go down that path. Whatever the reason, it had happened. Nothing she could do about it now.

The group walked through the village, drawing the eyes of seemingly everyone, and entered the forest. Just as she'd guessed, the village extended into the wood. They continued walking, continued drawing eyes, for almost ten minutes when they finally stopped before one large, brightly colored hut. Decorative wings protruded from its sides outward.

The guard stopped and turned slightly. "Wait here." Then he leaned and entered through hanging cloth.

Ella glanced over at Aura. The girl was still looking back at the others. They had created a small ring around them.

The cloth parted and the guard stepped out, followed by another man. This one looked like an old Xatu. His face was much more human, however, and his beak seemed much shorter than it should have been. His wings extended off of arms ending with three-fingered hands. All over, patches of feathers were turning slightly silver. But even with the apparent age, he walked with strength and a slight wobble.

The crowd seemed to become even more still and silent at his appearance. He looked over both Ella and Aura with piercing eyes before giving a slight bow. "Welcome to Asceir, my friends. Please, won't you come into my home?" he said with a gesture toward the door.

The girls shared another quick glance before entering.

The inside of the hut was coated in thick leaves and dried amber. Ella guessed it was for insulation. The ground was hard dirt. Several pieces of wooden furniture were spread throughout the single room, with a bed at the far end. Despite it being so simple, she found it surprisingly cozy.

The Xatu came in behind them and walked towards the bed. "Please, have a seat." Both of them took a chair. They creaked loudly under the weight.

A woman, this one mostly human with a short Milotic tail and very long eyelashes, came in and took a seat beside the Xatu, who had seated himself cross-legged on the bed.

"Again, I welcome you to Asceir," he began. "I am Ba, elder of the village. And this is my assistant, Mora."

Mora bowed her head.

"My name is Ella. And this is my friend, Aura." Aura gave a sheepish smile. "This is an incredible place you have here."

Ba smiled. "Thank you. Everything here we have done with our own hands and paws. We are all very happy to live in such a place."

"But doesn't it ever concern you that this place isn't real? Yeah, it looks real and tastes real, but it's all just lights. I've seen how these things are made. Why are you keeping everyone in this illusion when the real world is just outside?"

Ella's sudden and rather rude question only made Ba smile more. "What is real and what is not is actually quite relative. We see the trees, can touch them, we use them, so they are real. The apples and vegetables we eat taste and give us nourishment, so they are real." Then his face got incredibly serious. "What you know as the 'real world' has long since rejected us. We cannot find a place for ourselves. It is by our own choice that we come here, for it is safer. For us, this is the real world."

His eyes moved over to Aura. "But it is you who we should be talking of." He moved forward on the bed, letting his feet hang over, and held his hand out to Aura. "May I?"

Aura seemed apprehensive at first, but reached out her hand and placed it in Ba's.

As soon as their skin touched, Ella felt a mental jolt charge the air. Aura's body stiffened and Ba's seemed to relax. The entire space became deathly still. Even the very light seemed to freeze in place. "What's going on?"

"Ba likes to do this with newcomers," Mora answered. "He is reading her past and future."

There was a moment of silence before Ba removed his hand and the room seemed to come back to life. Aura was suddenly out of breath.

"You are shy because of this," Ba said to her. "But you should not be so secluded. What has come over you is beautiful and should be relished. Once you learn to do this, your heart will be happy."

Aura's face glowed gently with the words. "Thank you."

Ba nodded and turned to Ella. "Your turn." He held his hand out.

Ella looked at, but shook her head. "I don't think I should. Even if she stays, I'll be going."

"That doesn't matter," Ba said. "I am offering this as a gift, as I do to all that come. I even did this for your mother."

She was suddenly shocked. "How…?"

He laughed lightly. "I see many things, young Shaiya." He held his hand out a little further.

She didn't really see any harm. She could do it. Her hand slipped out and clutched his.

A shock ran through her body, causing her muscles to lock in place. Her senses swam and she instantly lost all sense of time and space. She could feel another being within her, becoming one with her and expanding to her memories, both old and those yet to come. It enveloped her.

And then it was gone. Her body relaxed back into the chair as she gazed into the old bird's eyes. Now her own breath was as short as Aura's had been as her heart worked to stop pounding.

Ba leaned back, his face somber. "You have a heavy past, Ella. Part of you is saddened by the things you have done. But they are not what make you _you_. It is the choices that you have yet to make that will show your true spirit."

**A/N: I'm not sure how many people know, but I am running a poll right now on my profile about which story is my best. If you could please stop by and give me your thoughts, I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Asceir**

Ella sat in silence after Ba spoke to her. Most of what he'd said was true. Part of her was very hurt that her choices had caused her mother so much pain. But wasn't she already forgiven by her mother?

Or perhaps the other question was had she forgiven herself?

Ba stood up and walked towards the door. Mora gestured towards them and they stood, following just behind him. Outside, it seemed the entire village had gathered.

The Xatu gestured towards Ella and Aura. "These two are to be welcomed as one of ours. Chris…" A woman with Wingull-like arms and a yellow beak stepped from the group. "They may have the place across from you. And please show them around on the way."

"Of course."

Then Ba gestured. "All right. Everyone back to your doings."

The crowd began to turn and slowly leave.

"Please, we won't be staying long," Ella said to Ba. "We really don't need a place here."

"Don't worry about it. There are actually many who come and go often. We have plenty of huts available. And I won't take no for an answer," he added when Ella started to protest.

It seemed she could do nothing, so she settled and let the elder return to his tent.

The woman known as Chris waited patiently. "Uhm…ok," Ella said awkwardly. "Show the way."

They were taken back into the village, but in a different direction. If Ella had her bearings straight, she guessed they were going towards the lake. Along the way, Chris pointed out places such as a winery, a moderately sized vegetable garden, and other community centers where people gathered and worked. "We work on a very communal system here," she explained. "As long as you do work, you will be cared for."

"You mean there's no real form of government?"

"No. We don't really own anything. Everything is owned by everyone."

The impromptu tour continued, occasionally with stops when Chris met a friend of hers that she introduced. Ella didn't really bother keeping everyone straight.

She also noticed a flock of Pidgeys fly along overhead. Not hybrids, actually Pidgeys. Aura asked about them. "Yes, we have pure Pokemon here as well. They are for those that prefer meat to simple fruits and vegetables."

They soon broke through most of the houses to one last section that was built like a long boulevard. A row of houses sat several yards from the lake's edge and a well-worn path separated it from the second. Chris touched one in the second row. "This will be yours. Feel free to bathe in the lake, rest, or do anything you wish. Once you've settled in, we'll find some jobs for you." Chris walked off to her own hut on the other side of the street and went inside.

For a moment, Ella and Aura stood outside, just looking around. Several people were out doing various things. One looked up and waved, and Ella had to do a double take. It was a Gardivoir, one that Ella had thought was female. But from the front, she could see that he had very muscular arms, even face stubble. _"Wow. That must be awkward for him."_

"So…what do you think of this place?" she asked.

Aura took another look around. "They're like me." Ella could visibly see her face beam. "Being around these people, I feel like I'm normal."

Ella understood and just nodded. She herself knew what it was like to be sort of an outsider. But at least she could turn it off when she wanted. "So what do you want to do?"

Aura's face grew into a sort of goofy grin. "I think I want to go swimming."

She turned around and looked back at the lake. Small waves glistened along its surface. "Not quite what I was asking, but I like that idea."

They stepped between the houses and went to the lake edge. A few others were up and down the shore, also enjoying it. They wore various levels of clothing, from normal clothes down to nothing.

Something broke the surface of the water. Ella looked back in time to catch it jump into the air. It was a woman that had a long Gyradose tail from the hips down, like a mermaid. She was actually quite beautiful. Ella could just get a good look at her before she slipped back into the water.

Aura went straight in, walking out thirty yards but still standing with the water around her waist. She laughed as she turned back to Ella. Her face was completely glowing.

Ella was surprised at how much just being here seemed to have improved her mood. It seemed she was finally beginning to accept her situation. Maybe even enjoy it.

Just as she moved to enter the water, a violent explosion sent a shockwave through the air, nearly knocking her into the water. Ella spun. A pillar of smoke rose into the air from the direction of the entrance. A moment later, all of the huts and trees began to blink, almost like they were fading from existence.

Pandemonium hit. Hybrids and Pokemorphs began to run from their homes, some bewildered and some terrified.

Ella knew what was happening. The holograms were becoming unstable. A few more moments and the entire space would become a giant field.

And sure enough, it did. At once, the homes and trees all vanished, exposing every inhabitant of Asceir. But it also let Ella see something very bad.

Back at the entrance, squads of men were pouring into the enclosure. She could just glimpse the first wave of men as they approached the village. Each one was dressed in a blue and white jumpsuit and held a strange rifle. One raised it and sighted down the barrel. But instead of a small explosion, it merely emitted a puff of smoke and a small projectile.

The slug struck a Pokemorph that was rushing out, possibly to attack. The Pokemorph's body became pure red light and vanished.

"_Hybrid balls!"_ She'd been followed! That man must have tracked her and found the hidden entrance. And now everyone in Asceir was in danger.

"_I have to get out of here."_

She jumped into the air and her body changed to a Haunter. She quickly rose towards the sky. But suddenly she passed through the ceiling of the place and burst into the world above.

She stopped to get her bearings. She was back in the field in front of Oak's labs, halfway to the trees.

Back up at the main lab, more men were surrounding and searching it. Most of them had the same blue and white jumpsuits, but a group of them, the ones that seemed to be giving the orders and directing everything, wore long white trench coats. Trench coats just like the man in the woods wore.

"_Gotta get away before they see me."_

She turned and started to fly for the safety of the woods.

Just before she got there, something crossed her mind. Aura. She was still down there, completely at the invader's mercy.

What would they do to her? Or to everyone else? All the trainers had simply wanted to capture her. But these were SCIENTISTS! God only knew what sort of experiments they'd probably want to try.

"_Part of you is saddened by the things you have done. But they are not what make you _you._ It is the choices that you have yet to make that will show your true spirit."_

She wondered what her mother would have to say about this. _ "You're not a bad person, Ella."_

With one heavy breath, she turned and dove back into the ground. Time to repay for what she'd done.

**A/N: I'm feeling pretty generous, so I'm giving you a double portion today. But before you continue, I would still like you all to leave a review for this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Rescue**

She floated through the ceiling and into the space, high above the ground so she could see everything.

These men were working fast. They'd already gotten all of the Halflings and were loading the hybrid balls onto a truck. That seemed to be the best thing yet. With all of them on one truck, she could teleport them all away at once. Except for those two guards in the truck's bed and the driver. She'd have to do something about them first.

The guards seemed to be extremely relaxed. There had been little resistance and none of them had withstood even a single hybrid ball. These were all little things, but they all would help make it a lot easier. If she didn't get it in the first try, they'd probably open up their guns on her, and no one would be leaving here freely.

She floated down to the truck. It was a standard pick-up truck with no rail or cover. The two guards were standing right beside the sides, so one good shove would get them off. The driver may be a bit harder.

As she waited, she overheard one of the guards talking to a coated man beside the truck. "Once we get these _things_ back to the lab, the world will be safe. We won't have to fear the infestation."

"_Infestation? They're going to kill them!"_

The last load of hybrid balls was coming. The moment they were loaded, she'd go. She floated right over the pile of blue orbs, between the two guards.

The man with a box of balls walked up and hoisted it. With a twist, the spheres fell into the truck and joined the pile.

In one motion, she morphed into a Hitmonlee and spread her legs, sending powerful kicks into both guards at once. They fell over the sides with a scream and sprawled onto the ground. She landed quickly, and jumped over to the cab. She punched through the window and reached in for the driver. "Get out!"

"Hold it!" She looked over. One of the guards had already recovered, and his buddies were joining him. He held his rifle up. "Get away from there!" He fired.

Ella pushed off of the truck, just clearing the hybrid ball's paths. She flew into a field and cart wheeled back to gain distance. More hybrid palls pelted the ground right behind her. She stopped at what seemed the edge of their range and turned to them.

For a moment, there was a standoff. None of the soldiers stepped forward and Ella made no move back, as they all still had their rifles ready.

She chose to break the silence. "Why are you doing this? They are not a threat to you."

A ripple of murmurs spread through the crowd. Obviously none of them had heard a Pokemon speak before.

A man in a coat stepped from the group. Ella took one look and recognized him: the man from the woods. "These beasts are a plague upon our world. An unholy group of inbreds. Once we have examined them, we shall make sure that whatever is causing this will never spread to the rest of us. But I wouldn't expect a simple Pokemon to understand."

Ella scowled. "I am not a simple Pokemon." Her body shifted.

The crowd took a step back as the Hitmonlee suddenly became a human girl.

But the head man seemed the most shocked. "You?! You are the one that started this!" He stepped back into the ranks of his soldiers. "Take her!" The group ran forward several yards and fired.

"_Oh no!"_ Ella dropped to one knee and crossed her arms in front of her, trying to present a small target. _"I can't let them touch me!" _But it was hopeless. They'd get her for sure.

The flying hybrid balls came in a swarm. But a foot in front of her, they split, suddenly going to either side of her.

Her mind jumped. _"What's going on?"_ They started to squeeze in, coming for her. _"No." _ She pushed back with her mind and they split again, creating a pocket of protection. At the same time, she noticed that she was letting off a small blue haze. She was using a Psychic attack. But she was still human.

For a moment, she was filled with glee. She was micromorphing again! And she was controlling it.

And then the drawback came. Her energy began to seep from her muscles. Ella pushed against the still rushing tide of hybrid balls, but she could feel it taking its toll. Not having a Pokemon form was making this harder than usual. But if she stopped long enough to morph, she'd get hit and that would be the end of it.

Her strength became weaker and weaker; the balls came closer and closer. _"I'm not going to make it."_

"_I told you, Ella. You mustn't give up."_

Ella suddenly felt strength begin to flow back into her body. Right beside her, she felt and saw a shining shadow of her mother, helping her push back.

"_Why do you always get into these kinds of things?"_

For a moment, Ella was too surprised to say anything back. But then, she let out a soft laugh. "Just lucky, I guess."

Together, they pressed back with more force. Instead of simply spreading, the hybrid balls flew back along their paths, striking the firers with enough force to send them to the ground. The oncoming swarms of balls became smaller.

"_Go now!"_

Ella shifted her focus from the air to the ground and pushed. She shot from the ground like a rocket, flying straight over the crowd towards the truck. She stretched out a hand. Her finger just barely brushed its metal cab. But it was all she needed. The next instant, both she, the truck, and all of the hybrid balls were gone.

----------

She didn't know where she had to go. The only thing she'd thought when she'd brushed the truck was "somewhere else."

When she burst back into reality, she was still flying. But instead, she was falling towards the ground. She twisted and landed hard on her shoulder. The ground was hard and rough, tearing through her Morph Skin and actual skin the whole twenty yards.

Her arm was more than sore when she was finally able to push herself up. The entire side was bloody and the Morph Skin's sleeve was shredded beyond repair. She'd have to figure out a way to get back into Oak's lab to replace it.

Her eyes started to wander. The place she'd teleported to was completely enclosed. The walls seemed to be made of twisted trees with clumps of leaves and bushes growing in random places. The ground was the same. Above, the ceiling was simply a mass of leaves. In a weird way, it looked like a cave inside of a tree. "What is this place?"

"This is the Tree of Beginning."

Ella spun, ready to go on the defensive. Before her floated a small creature with off-white skin and thin flowing tail. Seeing it, she quickly stood up straight. "Oh. Forgive me, Mew. I did not realize it was you."

Mew smiled. "That's alright."

Ella was suddenly very nervous. She was standing in front of the Spirit's messenger. It wasn't really something that you wanted to happen every day. "I hope I'm not bothering you. I'm not really sure how I got here."

"You are here because I brought you here."

The girl paused for a moment, completely taken by surprise by that.

Mew sensed her confusion. "To thank you."

Her nervousness turned to confusion. "Thank me? What would you need to thank me for?"

"For returning them to us," she replied with a nod towards the truck. "When our test was complete, we would have gotten them ourselves, but you saved us the trouble."

"Hold on, a moment. What test?"

"We wished to see if human and Pokemon were ready for the next phase of evolution. Now it is clear that man may not be for some time."

"_Whatever that means."_ "So what are you going to do with them now?"

Mew waved a hand. Behind Ella, the truck glowed brightly and disappeared. "They will return to the lives they choose, whether as human, or Pokemon. Except for one."

A blue hybrid ball appeared next to Ella. It split open and a Lucario Halfling appeared in a flash of light.

"Aura!"

"Ella!"

Aura quickly wrapped Ella in a hug. Ella cringed as she brushed her arm. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you again. I was so afraid."

As Ella hugged her back, she felt something in her. The sense that she'd done it and pulled through felt good. It was sort of like the same sensation she got after winning a fight. But it was…better. She could get used to this.

"As for you, Aura," Mew continued, forcing the two from their embrace. "I will leave the decision to you."

"R…really?"

"Your changing was not of our power. The incident with Sarah Adams had an adverse effect on your friend, Lucario. But as you got mixed up in all of this, I will grant whichever life you choose.

She paused for several seconds. "I don't know. Once I got used to being like this, I sort of liked it. But I won't be able to show my face again. They'll just come after me."

"If you wish, you can stay here with me. You will be happy and cared for. And there are measures in place to make certain that no human can enter."

"Really?" She seemed to really be considering it.

"Aura, are you sure about this?" Ella asked. "No outside contact at all?"

"I don't have anyone else to contact me." Ella hadn't thought of that. "Besides, I'm happy about this now. Being with those other Halflings showed me how much I can enjoy this. Yes, I think I'll stay here."

She was really happy about this, Ella could tell. She'd come a long way in a short time. Ella nodded. "Good enough for me." She gave her a pat on the back and took a step back. "Well, I guess I'll be going then."

"Ella," Mew said, drifting a bit closer. "Do not dwell on the things of the past. You have done more than was needed to honor your mother. Don't punish yourself, Shaiya."

Ella smiled. All the battles she'd been through seemed so insignificant compared to what she'd just done. She'd helped saved hundreds of lives. And she'd fought side-by-side with her mother. These new memories were already beginning to replace the old.

"I think I'm good."

She waved goodbye, and without morphing teleported away.

**Ah. And so it comes to a close. To everyone that stuck through even the slow parts, many thanks.**

**Special thanks also, once again, to Debbie Aaron for use of her personal character, Aura.**

**You may have noticed the series' new name in the summary. **_**Cursed Blessing**_** and related stories are now called the Shaiya Chronicles. This also comes with the announcement of my third (yes, third; I'm not really considering **_**Bloodline**_** one of the main stories) Shaiya Chronicles tail, working title: **_**The Power of Blood.**_

**So remember to check my profile regularly or you'll miss out.**


End file.
